Incydent dwudziestego drugiego października
by Dobromir
Summary: Umi Sonoda jest funkcjonariuszką Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, która właśnie dostała nowe, niebezpieczne zadanie. Wraz z nowo sformowanym zespołem, wyrusza do Kioto, aby zapobiec wielkiej tragedii. Na miejscu, przyjdzie jej nie tylko stawić czoła bezwzględnym przeciwnikom, ale również pewnej, ważnej dla niej osobie z przeszłości, o której pamięć wciąż nie daje jej spokoju.
1. Chapter 1

**Incydent dwudziestego drugiego pa****ź****dziernika.**

**Rozdzia****ł**** pierwszy: Nowe zadanie.**

**19.10.2020 r. Przedmieścia Tokio.**

Było pogodne, październikowe popołudnie. W tradycyjnym ogrodzie japońskim, pewnej starej rezydencji, stały naprzeciwko siebie dwie młode kobiety. Na oko, obie były w połowie lat dwudziestych. Obie były ubrane w tradycyjny ubiór do walki japońskim mieczem – szerokie, granatowe spodnie hakama i grubą, białą bluzę keikogi. Pierwsza z nich, mająca na keikogi herb rodowy, miała długie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy spięte czerwoną wstążką. Jej brązowe oczy w pełnym skupieniu wpatrywały się w stojącego naprzeciwko niej rudzielca, który właśnie szykował się do ataku.

Dziewczyna miała już opracowany plan i teraz tylko należało wprowadzić go w życie. Zgodnie z oczekiwani, rudzielec wyprowadził cięcie wprost na głowę, który sparowała, po czym wyprowadziła kontrę – szybkie cięcie na wybitego z równowagi oponenta.

Jej bokken trafił pod pachę. Było po wszystkim.

_Umi nyaa! Czemu zawsze wiesz, gdzie uderz__ę__?! _Zaperzyła się, przypominająca zachowaniem kotkę, krótkowłosa dziewczyna o zielono – żółtych oczach i szczupłej figurze biegacza.

Umi westchnęła. _Jeste__ś__ zbyt agresywna Rin, impulsywna, porywista. Zbyt szybko dzia__ł__asz, przez co __ł__atwo idzie wyczyta__ć__ twoje ruchy. _Zabawne, **ona** też była narwana, a mimo to, rzadko kiedy byłam w stanie wyczytać jej ruchy. Westchnęła, po czym spojrzała na chmury leniwie płynące po niebie. Jej przyjaciółka z dziecięcych lat... z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk dzwonka i narzekania kotki.

Szybkim krokiem podeszła do otwartych drzwi rezydencji, sięgnęła po leżący na komodzie smartfon i sprawdziła, kto dzwonił. Służbowy, zmarszczyła brwi, przecież dostała tydzień wolnego za sukces poprzedniej operacji. Coś musiało się stać.

_Halo..._

_Rozumiem._

_Tak jest, panie majorze! _

_Co si__ę__ sta__ł__o, Umi nya?! _Zapytał zdezorientowany rudzielec.

_Wybacz Rin, ale obowi__ą__zki wzywaj__ą__. Na dzisiaj to niestety koniec __ć__wicze__ń__. _

Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

_To nie fair nya, zawsze tylko praca i praca! _Naburmuszyła się kobieta.

Umi tylko się smutno uśmiechnęła _Nic na to nie poradzimy. Gdy tylko sko__ń__cz__ę__, obiecuj__ę__, __ż__e wrócimy do naszego treningu. _Umi nie kłamała, naprawdę lubiła te pojedynki z młodszą przyjaciółką. Przypominały jej czasy szkolne, gdy kendo było jej pasją, na którą to nie żałowała czasu. Szczególnie, że mogła te sielankowe chwile spędzić ze swoimi, drogimi przyjaciółmi... przyjaciółmi, westchnęła po raz kolejny i popatrzyła w niebo. _Dlaczego to musia__ł__o się tak__ potoczy__ć__? _Wyszeptała cicho do siebie.

Półtorej godziny później, była już na miejscu. Dzielnica rządowa Chiyoda. kwatera główna Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego – Koanchosa-cho.

Zaledwie półtora roku temu, będąc świeżo upieczoną absolwentką wydziału prawa Uniwersytetu Keio, została zwerbowana do ABP. Wpłynęły na to zarówno świetne wyniki naukowe, umiejętności walki wręcz i mieczem, jak również szlacheckie pochodzenie. Tak, ród Sonoda miał długą historię i jej nazwisko, otwierało wiele drzwi na drodze do kariery.

Początkowo jej dziewczyna była przeciwna. Uważała, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie chciała, aby jej ukochana narażała życie i zdrowie dla kraju i narodu...

Umi zamyśliła się, _Kotori, jej ma__ł__y ptaszek. Zawsze taka by__ł__a. Nadopieku__ń__cza, czu__ł__a, strachliwa... i zupe__ł__nie inna, ni__ż__** ona**..._

Z zamyślenia wyrwała ją stojąca na straży oficer. Wylegitymowała się, przyłożyła kartę dostępu, po czym po potwierdzeniu jej tożsamości, wjechała na teren agencji..

Chwilę później zaparkowała w wyznaczonym do tego celu miejscu, zgasiła silnik, po czym udała się do głównego wejścia centrali ABP, przypominającego stylem europejskie budowle. Na wejściu czekała na nią portiernia, na której to miała się dowiedzieć, gdzie odbędzie się odprawa.

_Porucznik Departamentu II, Dywizji IV Sonoda Umi _zasalutowała, po czym po raz kolejny przyłożyła kartę do czytnika.

Starsza wiekiem, może po pięćdziesiątce, podoficer spojrzała tylko na ekran, aby potwierdzić dane stojącej przed nią oficer, po czym powiedziała _Pierwsze pi__ę__tro, sala odpraw numer dwa, Pani porucznik Sonoda._

Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna strzeliła przepisowo obcasami, po czym udała się do wyznaczonego punktu odprawy. Departament II, Dywizja IV – był komórką zajmującą się Chinami, Azją Południowo - Wschodnią, Europą, Rosją i Stanami Zjednoczonymi Ameryki Północnej. Wszelkie sprawy związane z terroryzmem, czy zorganizowaną przestępczością, mające związek z obywatelami tych krajów i regionów podlegały pod wydział młodej oficer.

Po wejściu do sali, zauważyła, iż cztery miejsca są już zajęte, wolne zostały dwa, jej i prowadzącego odprawę oficera. Szybko zajęła swoje, po czym rzuciła okiem po zebranych – pierwsze, co przykuło jej uwagę, to obecność Anju Yuki i Ereny Todo, jednych z bardziej doświadczonych i kompetentnych oficerów jej Dywizji, specjalizujących się w kwestiach Azji Południowo – Wschodniej. To dało miodowookiej kobiecie pierwszą wskazówkę, czego może dotyczyć jej nowe zadanie. Nielegalni imigranci, którzy stworzyli już istne getto w „Małej Azji" w Tokio, mafie rekrutujące coraz liczniejszych członków, z nowo przybyłych fal imigrantów. Nowi bandyci, nie mający tyle skrupułów, co rodzime Yakuzy, stanowili coraz większy problem dla organów sprawiedliwości Kraju Wschodzącego Słońca, szczególnie, iż tocząca się w cieniu wojna pomiędzy organizacjami przestępczymi o wpływy, stawała się coraz brutalniejsza i kwestią czasu było tylko, kiedy walki zaczną pochłaniać liczne ofiary cywilne. A do tego, Ministerstwo Sprawiedliwości nie zamierzało dopuścić. Zostawał jeszcze jeden obszar działań, który wchodził w grę – terroryzm.

W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat, islamski terror niesamowicie się wzmógł. Obecnie, większość wysiłków dżihadystów była skupiona na utworzeniu Kalifatu na terenach Iraku i Syrii, W pewnym momencie wydawało się nawet, że są blisko, ale interwencja Rosji zmieniła wszystko. Daesh...

_Nie martw si__ę__ You, Chika wkrótce wróci do zdrowia, przecie__ż__ obie wiemy, jaka ona jest twarda. _Umi usłyszała cichy szept kobiety, której nie znała, miała podobnie jak ona, długie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy i pewny siebie wyraz twarzy.

_Nie martwi__ę__ si__ę__ o jej powrót do zdrowia Kanan, wiem przecie__ż__, jaki jest jej stan. Chcia__ł__am tylko, aby kolejna, prze__ł__omowa sprawa, by__ł__a nasz__ą__ wspóln__ą__... _Sonoda przyjrzała się jej bliżej, jej szare, niezbyt długie włosy były cokolwiek niespotykane w jej wieku, ją jednak, najbardziej interesowały jej oczy. Jasno niebieskie oczy przypominały **ją**, wzrost, na czym się złapała, też był ten sam. Osiem długich lat, tyle czasu minęło od ich ostatniego spotkania, dodajmy spotkania, które zakończyło się gwałtownym rozstaniem, a ona wciąż i wciąż o niej myślała. Zabawne, gdy byli razem, nigdy by jej nie przyszło do głowy, iż będzie tak tęsknić do niebieskookiego rudzielca. W tamtych czasach, miała wręcz jej dość, czemu raz po raz dawała upust, wrzeszcząc na biedną miłośniczkę chleba o byle co. Później szczerze tego żałowała. Wtedy jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak potoczą się ich losy. Tego, że...

_Przepraszam za spó__ź__nienie._ Z rozważań o przeszłości, Umi wybudziło zjawienie się dowódcy nadchodzącej operacji. Jak wcześniej przewidywała, była nim kapitan Kira Tsubasa, jedna z bardziej kompetentnych agentek biura, pomimo dość młodego wieku - nie miała bowiem jeszcze trzydziestki, budziła powszechny respekt i zaufanie zarówno dowództwa, jak i podkomendnych. Stosunkowo niska kobieta o krótkich, orzechowych włosach i pewnych siebie, szmaragdowych oczach, potrafiła dowodzić. Zawsze była rzeczowa i nie okazywała jakiegokolwiek zakłopotania, czy zwątpienia. Umi zawsze chciała taka być.

Zebrane agentki patrzyły tylko, jak nowo przybyły dowódca operacji sprawnie otwiera laptopa, łączy go z telewizorem na ścianie, po czym zaczęła lecieć prezentacja z informacjami o operacji. Równocześnie, Kira przedstawiła główne założenia.

_Naszym oponentem jest islamistyczna organizacja zbrojna „Islamscy Bojownicy o Wolno__ść__ Bangsamoro", której g__ł__ównym teatrem dzia__ł__a__ń__ jest filipi__ń__ska wyspa Mindanao. Organizacja zas__ł__yn__ęł__a w czasie pi__ę__ciomiesi__ę__cznych walk o Marawi, stolic__ę__ autonomicznego regionu Bangsamoro. W czasie tych walk, milicja ponios__ł__a ci__ęż__kie straty, co doprowadzi__ł__o j__ą__ na skraj upadku. Dopiero w ostatnim roku, uda__ł__o jej si__ę__ odbudowa__ć__ si__łę__ militarn__ą__. Wed__ł__ug naszych informatorów, jednym z ich celów jest przeprowadzenie ataku terrorystycznego w Keihanshin, a dokładniej, uderzenie na festiwal Jidai Matsuri, odbywaj__ą__cy si__ę__ 22 pa__ź__dziernika w Kioto. Sama akcja ma charakter odwetowy – nasze s__ł__u__ż__by cztery miesi__ą__ce temu zlikwidowa__ł__y komórk__ę__ IBWB w Kioto, zajmuj__ą__c__ą__ si__ę__ handlem narkotykami, który__ finansował__ dzia__ł__ania terrorystyczne__ na Filipinach. "Pech" chcia__ł__, i__ż__ w momencie przeprowadzania akcji, inspekcj__ę__ przeprowadza__ł__ wysoki rang__ą__ bojownik z IBWB. On sam zgin__ął__, ale jego zast__ę__pca, ranny dosta__ł__ si__ę__ do niewoli, po czym zosta__ł__ przekazany w__ł__adzom w Manili - gest naszego, ukochanego rządu. Te zrobi__ł__y dobry u__ż__ytek z wiedzy, jak__ą__ ów dżihadysta posiada__ł__ i w krótkim czasie przeprowadzi__ł__y szereg uderze__ń__ w organizacj__ę__. Zamach w Kioto ma by__ć__ zemst__ą__. Naszym zadaniem jest do niego nie dopu__ś__ci__ć__, oraz zlikwidowa__ć__ islamistów. Zarówno tych, którym uda__ł__o si__ę__ umkn__ąć__ przed akcj__ą__ si__ł__ szturmowych policji, jak i tych, którzy zostan__ą__ przys__ł__ani z Filipin, do przeprowadzenia zamachu. Jakie__ś__ pytania?_

W pierwszej chwili w sali zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy co prawda liczyli na udział w ważnej akcji, ale nie spodziewali się, że będzie ona aż tak duża, oraz ryzykowna.

_Tak Sonoda? _

Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, niebieskowłosa kobieta podniosła rękę. _Pani kapitan, czy te informacje s__ą__ pewne? Ich precyzyjno__ść__ jest cokolwiek zadziwiaj__ą__ca, czy będąc szczera, podejrzana..._

Patrząc po niespokojnym zachowaniu agentów, wszyscy musieli mieć podobne odczucia. Tak dokładne wiadomości musiały oznaczać, iż pochodzą ze ścisłego kręgu dowodzenia islamistów, a w to, trudno było wierzyć. W końcu mowa o fanatykach, którzy niejednokrotnie dokonywali zamachów samobójczych w imię przekonań.

_Rozumiem twoje w__ą__tpliwo__ś__ci Sonoda, _odpowiedziała pewnie Tsubasa, _ale te __ź__ród__ł__o nie pierwszy raz przekazuje pewne informacje. Dlatego te__ż__ dowództwo uznało__ je, za wystarczaj__ą__co wiarygodne, aby podj__ąć__ stanowcze kroki. Kolejne pytanie?_

_Na jakie wsparcie mo__ż__emy liczy__ć__? _Tym razem odezwała się siwowłosa dziewczyna, którą jej partnerka nazwała You.

_Komórka analityczna,z któr__ą__ od jutra b__ę__dziemy mieli ci__ą__g__ł__y kontakt, a która to pracuje nad spraw__ą__ od chwili rozpoczęcia przez ABP__ dzia__ł__a__ń__ cztery dni temu, oraz pluton uderzeniowy, który b__ę__dzie do naszej dyspozycji. W razie, gdyby sytuacja by__ł__a zbyt problematyczna, mam odpowiednie uprawnienia, aby wezwa__ć__ w charakterze wsparcia komandosów z okr__ę__gu wojskowego Keihanshin. _

_Szacowane si__ł__y przeciwnika? _Teraz odezwała się Kanan.

_Resztki miejscowej komórki, zajmuj__ą__cej si__ę__ handlem narkotykami, plus komando z Filipin, szacunki analityczne mówią o oddziale liczącym__ od dziesi__ę__ciu, do szesnastu ludzi._

Było nieźle. Pluton uderzeniowy to czterdziestu świetnie wyszkolonych i wyposażonych funkcjonariuszy. Jeśli uda nam się ich otoczyć w jednym miejscu, zrobimy z nich miazgę... jeśli. Instynkt podpowiadał bronzowookiej dziewczynie, iż sprawa się posypie i będzie jatka.

_Je__ś__li to wszystko, to odpraw__ę__ uwa__ż__am za zako__ń__czon__ą__. Na tych kartach pami__ę__ci, znajdziecie wszelkie, potrzebne dla was informacje. Jutro zbiórka o 10:00 w Kioto, w Kwaterze G__ł__ównej Policji Prefektury. Ufam, i__ż__ nie spó__ź__nicie si__ę__. _Kira Tsubasa uśmiechnęła się pewnie do nas, po czym zasalutowawszy i odeszła w asyście Anju i Ereny.

Umi automatycznie wstała, aby odwzajemnić salut, po czym wziąwszy kartę pamięci z danymi, udała się do wyjścia.

_Zaczekaj na nas! _

Usłyszawszy głos siwowłosej dziewczyny, wzdrygnęła się i odwróciła. _S__ł__ucham, w czym mog__ę__ wam pomóc? _Odpowiedziała zmieszana.

Na te słowa, niebieskooka dziewczyna zasalutowała _Yousoro! Nazywam si__ę__ You Watanabe, a to jest Kanan Matsura. Mi__ł__o nam ci__ę__ pozna__ć__. _

_Umi Sonoda, do us__ł__ug. _Odpowiedziała mechanicznie.

_Idziemy na obiad i pomy__ś__la__ł__y__ś__my, __ż__e mo__ż__e chcia__ł__aby__ś__ si__ę__ z nami zabra__ć_. Tym razem, odezwała się pewnym głosem Kanan.

_Dzi__ę__kuj__ę__ za ofert__ę__, _odpowiedziała bronzowooka, kłaniając się lekko, _ale w domu czeka na mnie narzeczona. Chcia__ł__abym sp__ę__dzi__ć__ reszt__ę__ dnia z ni__ą__. W ko__ń__cu nie wiemy, jak dużo czasu__ ostatecznie zajmie nasza misja... _nie powiedziała tego na głos, ale brała pod uwagę również opcję, iż w ogóle z niej nie wróci. Ich przeciwnikami byli w końcu dżihadyści, którzy przez pięć miesięcy stawiali opór regularnemu wojsku. To zupełnie inny kaliber przeciwnika niż zdesperowani imigranci, zwykli kryminaliści, czy gangsterzy. Oni nie mieli przeszkolenia bojowego, często cięższego uzbrojenia, a bojownicy i owszem. Sonoda wiedziała doskonale, że takie ugrupowania coraz częściej przechodzą intensywne, dość profesjonalne szkolenia i są zdeterminowani bardziej, niż zwykli przestępcy.

Pożegnawszy się z młodszą dwójką, Umi skierowała się do wyjścia, odsalutowała siedzącej na portierni podoficer, wsiadła do samochodu, po czym udała się do rodowej rezydencji jej rodziny, aby spotkać się ze swoją dziewczyną.

Był już wieczór, gdy drzwi do posiadłości otwarły się i projektantka mody wróciła do domu. Była zmęczona, miodowooka dziewczyna od razu to rozpoznała. Świat mody nie był taki sielankowy, jak szarowłosa Kobieta sobie to wyobrażała w czasach szkolnych. Wtedy marzyła o zawojowaniu globu, dostała się nawet na stypendium do Paryża, a mimo to, nie wspięła się na szczyt. Konkurencja okazała się być zbyt silna.

_Cze__ść__ Umi chan! _Kotori rzuciła się niebieskowłosej w ramiona z uśmiechem.

_Dobry wieczór, Kotori. Jak min__ął__ dzie__ń__? _Widok radosnych, bursztynowych oczu ptaszka sprawił, iż Sonoda również poczuła odrobinę radości. Radości, której miała w sobie coraz mniej... Niesamowite pomyślała, jak dorosłe życie zmienia ludzi. Kiedyś, ciągle odkrywała coś nowego. Coś, co sprawiało, że jej serce biło pełnią życia. A później wszystko zaczęło być coraz bardziej spokojne, rutynowe... nudne.

_Dobrze kochanie, dzisiaj dostali__ś__my zamówienie na stroje dla tej s__ł__ynnej grupy idolek AKB48! Wyobra__ż__asz sobie to Umi chan, b__ę__dziemy robi__ć__ stroje dla najwi__ę__kszej grupy idolek w kraju! Mo__ż__e nawet, moja szefowa, Miyako pozwoli mi samej zaprojektowa__ć__ jeden z zestawów?_

Kotori zamyśliła się, zapewne marząc o wielkim sukcesie. Umi była bardziej sceptyczna. Zrozumiała już jakiś czas temu, jak ciężka jest branża artystyczna. Zbyt duża konkurencja, a szansa na trafienie w przysłowiową dziesiątkę niewielka. Nigdy jednak nie odważyła się tego powiedzieć swojej lubej. Nie chciała jej skrzywdzić, odbierać marzeń.

_Chod__ź__my Kotori, przygotowa__ł__am dla nas kolacj__ę__._

_Naprawd__ę__ Umi chan, co takiego, co__ś__ s__ł__odkiego?! _Ucieszyła się Minami.

_Niestety, nie jestem a__ż__ tak dobra jak Ty. To tylko curry._

„Tylko curry" okazało się być dokładnie i smacznie przygotowanym daniem. Żółtooka kobieta była w siódmym niebie, aż jej partnerka zdecydowała się wspomnieć o nowym przydziale. W końcu nie miała czasu, aby to odkładać.

_Kotori, mam Ci do powiedzenia co__ś__ wa__ż__nego._

_S-s__ł__ucham Umi chan? _Szarowłosa dziewczyna nieśmiało zapytała, choć wiedziała już, co się dzieje. Kolejne zadanie, znowu rozłąka. Znowu strach o zdrowie i życie tej jedynej, którą tak bardzo kochała.

_Dosta__ł__am nowe rozkazy. Wyruszam jutro z samego rana do Kioto. B__ę__d__ę__ tam przynajmniej do dwudziestego drugiego pa__ź__dziernika. _

Sonoda widziała zawód na twarzy swej drugiej połówki, nie miała jednak wyboru. W tej pracy tak to wyglądało. A ona nie zamierza z niej rezygnować, takie było jej postanowienie.

_Rozumiem Umi chan. B__ę__d__ę__ czeka__ć__ na twój bezpieczny powrót. _Pomimo smutku i złych przeczuć, bursztynowooka kobieta uśmiechnęła się do swej dziewczyny. Chciała jej pokazać, iż choć nie popiera jej wyboru pracy, to zawsze będzie ją wspierać. Zawsze będzie po jej stronie.

_Dzi__ę__kuje Kotori. Nawet nie wiesz, jak cenne jest dla mnie twoje wsparcie. To, __ż__e zawsze na mnie czekasz, jeste__ś__ dla mnie. _Nie kłamała. Była szczęśliwa, że jej mały ptaszek jest tu dla niej.

_Umi chan, czy mo__ż__emy sp__ę__dzi__ć__ dzisiejsz__ą__ noc „razem"? Pragn__ę__ si__ę__ tob__ą__ nacieszy__ć__ przed wyjazdem. _Powiedziała dość nieśmiało.

Umi jak zwykle oblał rumieniec, _oczywi__ś__cie Kotori, tej nocy nale__żę__ do Ciebie i tylko Ciebie. Chod__ź__my._

Złapawszy swoją dziewczynę za rękę, zabrała ją do ich sypialni. Chciała, aby jej szarowłosa dziewczyna choć trochę się rozweseliła po nieprzyjemnej wiadomości, którą jej przekazała. Ona sama też chciała się zrelaksować, choć uniesieniom miłosnym, w jej przypadku zawsze towarzyszyło pewne napięcie, pewne zakłopotanie. Wreszcie, chciała zapomnieć o powracających wspomnieniach. O pewnej przyjaciółce z dawnych lat, co do której czuła wyrzuty sumienia, nieodpartą chęć przeproszenia za swoje tchórzostwo i agresję. Tak, Umi Sonoda była tchórzem i nic tego nie zmieni. W oczach swoich współpracowników i przełożonych może uchodzić za kobietę dzielną, ale ona znała prawdę. Była zwykłym tchórzem...

Jutro rusza do Kioto na niebezpieczną, niezwykle ważną misję. Jej umysł musi być czysty i wolny od żali. Z tym przeświadczeniem zasnęła.

* * *

**Od autora:**

**To mój kolejny FF, oby tym razem nie zabrakło mi pomysłów i siły woli na dokończenie go. Tobie zaś, czytelniczko, bądź czytelniku, życzę udanej lektury. Obym Cię nie zawiódł.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi: Wróżbitka z Kioto.**

**20.10.2020r. Przedmieścia Tokio.**

Cichy alarm budzika obwieścił Umi, iż wybiła godzina piąta, a więc czas na pobudkę i wyjazd do Kioto. Dziewczyna pocałowała delikatnie w policzek swoją śpiącą narzeczoną, ta zaś odpowiedziała jej lekkim przytuleniem. Nie chciała jej budzić, a ze swej strony Kotori wiedziała, jak sprawy się mają.

Rozciągnęła się, jeszcze raz rzuciła spojrzeniem na śpiącego ptaszka, po czym sprawnie wstała z łóżka i dziarsko udała się do łazienki – na śniadanie będzie jeszcze czas pomyślała, w pociągu. Szybki prysznic, umycie zębów, przemycie dopiero co przebudzonej tworzy. Spojrzenie w swoje odbicie w lustro z niewypowiedzianym pytaniem, czy i tym razem wróci bez szwanku. Kilka mrugnięć, lekkie klapnięcia po policzkach, aby w pełni się obudzić i przestać myśleć o rzeczach zbędnych. Czas w końcu naglił, a ona nie miała zwyczaju spóźniać się.

Następnie ubranie się – wygodne, skórzane półbuty, ciemne chinosy, półformalne, dobre na każdą okazję i na tyle wygodne, aby nie przeszkadzały w ewentualnym pościgu. Nudny, jasny żakiet i szary beret. Rzeczy na wyjazd miała spakowane wczoraj, jeszcze przed powrotem Kotori. Głęboki wdech, sprawdzenie, czy wszystko, co niezbędne jest na miejscu i w drogę.

Zebrawszy ze sobą torbę podróżną , udała się do stojącego przed domem samochodu, którym miała dojechać do Stacji Tokio, skąd odjeżdżał jej pociąg. Nie miała wiele czasu, w końcu stolica była ponad trzydziestopięcio milionową metropolią. Musiała dotrzeć z przedmieść do Śródmieścia w dzielnicy Chiyoda. Po czterdziestominutowej podróży, była wreszcie na miejscu, wychodząc z samochodu, sprawdziła jeszcze godzinę, szósta jedenaście, miała jeszcze dziewiętnaście minut do odjazdu. Udała się dziarskim krokiem do kas, przy których już ustawiały się kolejki, siedem minut później, zakupiła niezbędny bilet na Shinkansen Nozomi za 14 000 jenów, według rozkładu, powinna mieć jeszcze ponad godzinę na dostanie się do siedziby Prefekturalnej Policji. Wystarczy, uznała.

Na peron dostała się chwilę przed przybyciem jej transportu. Smukła, zaawansowana technologicznie maszyna była najnowocześniejszym pociągiem w Japonii i jednym z najnowocześniejszych na świecie.

Kilka dalszych chwil na znalezienie swojego miejsca, włożenie bagażu do schowka, odjazd. Ponad dwie godziny podróży, niebieskowłosa zamknęła tylko oczy i zasnęła...

_Honoka! Tyle razy ci mówiłam abyś przykładała się do nauki! To kolejny oblany test, a zbliżają się egzaminy. Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz ich wagę dla twojej przyszłości!? Nawet, jeśli zostaniesz profesjonalnym szermierzem kendo, to przecież nie będziesz z tego żyła do końca swoich dni! Kariera sportowa jest dość krótka, musisz... _bursztynowooka dziewczyna była świadoma, że śni. Oglądała właśnie scenę z przeszłości, z czasów szkoły średniej. Jedną z wielu w tamtym czasie, w której to rugała swoją przyjaciółkę. Zdecydowanie za często i ostro, przeszło jej teraz przez myśl.

Widząc, jak bardzo zgnębiony jest rudzielec, skrzywiła się z dezaprobatą w stosunku do młodszej, bardziej rygorystycznej siebie. Gdyby tylko zdawała sobie sprawę, co jej przyjaciółka w tamtym okresie przeżywała, gdyby tylko...

_Przepraszam, czy nie chce Pani czegoś kupić? _

Ze snu wybudził ją głos sprzedawczyni przekąsek, która zaproponowała jej coś do kupienia. Choć był cichy, to przyzwyczajona do czujnego snu kobieta zareagowała. Rzuciła okiem na wózek sprzedawczyni, był tu szeroki wybór, od słodyczy, po sałatki. Gotowe kanapki, zestawy śniadaniowe, dania typowo obiadowe, wreszcie napoje. Poprosiła o bento z ryżem, rybą w sosie sojowym, warzywami i dodatkiem grzybów oraz zieloną herbatę. Zapłaciła kartą, po czym zabrała się do jedzenia, obserwując monitor, na którym leciały informacje ogólnokrajowe. Godzina 8:22, a więc przespała większość drogi, wkrótce będzie u celu swojej podróży, nie było źle, uznała.

Pół godziny później była już na miejscu – Dworzec Kioto w dzielnicy Shimogyo. Zabrawszy ze sobą bagaż, Sonoda szybkim krokiem udała się do wyjścia, w końcu czasu było już coraz mniej, a ona musiała jeszcze wziąć taksówkę i dojechać do siedziby Prefekturalnej Policji. Zamyślona, idąc mechanicznie przed siebie podług oznaczeń kierujących do wyjścia nie zauważyła nawet, jak ktoś złapał ją za ramie. Natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę, jak się spodziewała agresora. Zamiast jednak tego, ku swemu zdziwieniu napotkała parę bystrych, niemal rozbawionych zielonych oczu. Ich właścicielka miała długie, fioletowe włosy spięte przepaskami w dwa warkocze, zieloną sukienkę oraz biust o rozmiarze, o którym mogła tylko pomarzyć.

_Pozwolisz, że powróżę Ci z kart? _Zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem.

Dla Umi cała sytuacja była absurdalna. Tak absurdalna, iż nie wiedziała, co ma robić.

_Sł-słucham? _Wybełkotała tylko.

_Czy pozwolisz mi, wywróżyć sobie przyszłość?_ Nieznajoma powtórzyła prośbę.

_Dlaczego akurat mi? Przez ten dworzec przechodzą tysiące ludzi. Czyżby to był jakiś podstęp? Drwina, bądź próba oszustwa?! _Wciąż zdziwiona kobieta, uniosła brew.

_Nic z tych rzeczy. Przed wyjściem z domu, karty powiedziały mi, że dziś spotkam kogoś, kto będzie potrzebował pomocy, to wszystko._

_Kogoś? I akurat chodziło o mnie? _Odpowiedziała z niedowierzaniem i podniesioną brwią.

_Karty nigdy nie kłamią. Mogę ci to zagwarantować. _Odpowiedziała kobieta z warkoczami.

Dla Umi niedorzeczność całej sytuacji tylko się pogłębiła. W końcu ta fioletowowłosa kobieta twierdziła, że karty "powiedziały" jej, aby pomogła jej z jakimś problemem. Na jednej z głównych stacji niemal dwudziestomilionowego regionu Keihanshin, akurat musiało paść na nią. Co za pech, uznała.

Agentka już miała się zbierać, gdy słowa tej tajemniczej kobiety ją zatrzymały.

_A może się po prostu boisz? _

Bronzowooka dziewczyna znów spojrzała na tę fioletowowłosą kobietę, tym razem będąc już wyraźnie zirytowaną. _Czego niby mogę się obawiać?_ Była funkcjonariuszką Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, świetnie walczyła wręcz i mistrzowsko posługiwała się bronią białą. Czego to mogła się obawiać?

_To, powiedzą mi już moje karty. O ile oczywiście pozwolisz mi sobie powróżyć. O ile oczywiście się __**odważysz **_dodała szybko z pewnym siebie uśmiechem i oczami rzucającymi jawne wyzwanie.

_Nazywam Się Nozomi Tojo, jeśli masz __**odwagę**__ stawić czoła rzeczywistości, choć ze mną. _

Znowu ta prosta prowokacja... mimo to, funkcjonariuszka udała się z nią. Nie wiedziała nawet dlaczego, czyżby kpiące sugestie o tchórzostwie zrobiły swoje? _Zachowuję się jak dziecko _Pomyślała tylko z grymasem niezadowolenia z siebie.

_Jak się nazywasz? _Zapytała tajemnicza kobieta.

_Wybacz mi mój nietakt, jestem Sonoda Umi. _Skłoniła się lekko, z przyzwyczajenia.

_Miło mi Cię poznać Umi, proszę usiądź. Zapewne się spieszysz, a ja przecież mam Ci pomóc, a nie dodać nowych kłopotów._Tojo skwitowała niemal z rozbawieniem.

Sonoda coraz bardziej żałowała tego, iż dała się jej podpuścić. Ta jej duma!

Tymczasem tajemnicza, zielonooka dziewczyna wyłożyła na stole damę trefl, przetasowała swoje karty, po czym podstawiła je jej do przełożenia. _Przełóż proszę lewą ręką._

Umi przygryzła wargę. Czytanie „przyszłości" to zapewne jakaś manipulacja, oszustwo. W końcu przepowiednia nie jest precyzyjna, a jedynie mówi o ogólnych wydarzeniach, a więc czymś, co z pewną dozą szczęścia można po prostu zgadnąć.

_Poczekaj._

Oczy Nozomi zabłysły ognikami rozbawienia, na ustach zaś pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek_ Nie mów, że..._

_Nie, nie stchórzyłam. Jeśli naprawdę masz talent i potrafisz czytać z kart o przyszłości, _agentka wyprostowała się i lekko wstrzymała oddech, _to i przeszłość również powinnaś potrafić odczytać. _Niebieskowłosa rozpoczęła dość ryzykowną grę, jeśli bowiem Tojo nie jest hochsztaplerką i naprawdę posiada moc, to pozna jej bolesną przeszłość. Warto jednak było spróbować, była bowiem pewna, że naprzeciwko niej siedzi oszustka. Zdemaskuje ją i nie będzie musiała się więcej użerać z tą kuglarką.

_Jakiego okresu Twojego życia ma dotyczyć wróżba? Oraz na jakie pytanie mają odpowiedzieć karty?_

_Szkoły średniej. _Sonoda nabrała powietrza do płuc. _Kwestii relacji międzyludzkich. _

Zielonooka nic nie powiedziała, przetasowała tylko ponownie karty, po czym znów podała je Umi do przełożenia. _Przełóż proszę lewą ręką._

Sonoda wykonała polecenie, po czym obserwowała kobietę z warkoczami z pewnym napięcia oczekiwaniu. Co od niej usłyszy? Czy będą to zwykłe przypuszczenia, zupełnie nietrafione strzały, jakieś nic nie warte ogólniki, czy może...

Tymczasem Nozomi zaczęła swą wróżbę, obok damy kier pojawiła się:

_Dziesiątka trefl – zły omen, swary i kłótnie, gniew i duży stres. Siódemka pik, smutek, żal, łzy, wraz z dziesiątką trefl jest zapowiedzią przecięcia stosunków z drogą nam osobą. Jeśli nie pohamujemy swego gniewu, kłótnia, którą wywołamy, w końcu doprowadzi do zerwania więzi z personą bliską naszemu sercu..._

Bursztynowooka kobieta czuła, jak sztywnieją jej kończyny, a krew odpływa z twarzy. Czy to możliwe, aby ta wróżbitka potrafiła aż tak dobrze rozpoznać naturę jej dramatu? Nie, to tylko celny strzał, to tylko...

_Dama karo, Twój gniew był skierowany do rudowłosej dziewczyny. Dziewiątka kier, ta rudowłosa dziewczyna czuła do Ciebie podziw, szacunek, a być może głębsze uczucia, miłość? Dziewiątka trefl sygnalizuje zniechęcenie, stres, zranienie. Dziewczyna, która darzyła Cię wielkim uczuciem, zaufaniem i szacunkiem, czuła się jednocześnie bardzo przez Ciebie zraniona i odrzucona..._

_Umi, dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś cała blada? _

Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała niepewnie, z przestrachem na wróżbitkę. Już nie wątpiła, nie widziała w niej oszustki. To, co opisała było jej historią. Jej i Honoki.

Ciągły gniew i awantury o niemal wszystko z jej strony, oraz pogłębiająca się apatia i nadchodzące załamanie, którego ona nie chciała dostrzec u niebieskookiej dziewczyny. Wreszcie jej zranionych uczuć, bo to było jej największą zbrodnią. Na podziw, szacunek i czułość swej pierwszej i najlepszej przyjaciółki w pewnym momencie potrafiła odpowiedzieć tylko oziębłością, rozczarowaniem i kolejną awanturą. Wtedy Sonoda jeszcze nie rozumiała tej frustracji, która w niej ciągle rosła i rosła. Nie pojmowała, czemu wpadała tak łatwo w gniew. Gdyby tylko wcześniej zrozumiała swoje uczucia, to nie musiało by się tak skończyć. Nie skrzywdziłaby jej...

_Umi? Sonoda Umi!? Wszystko z Tobą w porządku? _

Pytanie Nozomi wyrwało ją z rozmyślań. Nie, nic nie było w porządku. Nie po przypomnieniu tych bolesnych przeżyć, o których Bursztynowooka próbowała zapomnieć przez lata. Spojrzała w ręce Tojo, która była przygotowana do wyciągnięcia kolejnej karty. Zerwała się natychmiast z miejsca i szybkim marszem udała się do wyjścia. Nie mogła tego kontynuować. W końcu reszta jej przeszłości niechybnie zostałaby odkryta. Nie chciała ponownie tego przeżywać, nie przy zupełnie sobie obcej kobiecie.

_Umi?!_

_Nie mam czasu, Nozomi, mam obowiązki służbowe. Żegnaj. _Rzuciła tylko na odchodne.

_Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, znajdziesz mnie w Świątyni Heian!_

Porucznik nie odpowiedziała, jej serce biło zbyt mocno na wspomnienie zdarzeń z dawnych lat. Po wyjściu ze stacji złapała pierwszą lepszą taksówkę, którą kazała się zawieść do centrali Prefekturalnej Policji Kioto w dzielnicy Kamigyo.

* * *

Dwadzieścia trzy minuty później była już na miejscu, spokojna i świadoma nadchodzącej rozgrywki w której stawką będzie życie i śmierć zarówno cywilów, jak ich samych.

Na recepcji powitała ją młoda sierżant o krótkich, brązowych włosach i fiołkoworóżowych oczach, z dużym biustem! Sonoda zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to swojego rodzaju norma w Kioto. Czy gdyby urodziła się tu, a nie w Tokio, to czy nadal była by dziś płaska jak deska do prasowania?

_W czym mogę Pani pomóc? _Zapytała podoficer.

_Porucznik Departamentu II Dywizji IV Sonoda Umi! _Zasalutowała _Miałam się tu dziś zgłosić na godzinę dziesiątą na odprawę. _Po czym przekazała swoją kartę identyfikacyjną.

Sierżant Koizumi, jak widniało na plakietce z jej nazwiskiem włożyła kartę do czytnika, potwierdzając tożsamość i przydział nowo przybyłej funkcjonariuszki.

_Wszystko się zgadza, Pani porucznik Sonoda. Pani karta ma już wgrane konieczne kody. Odprawa odbędzie się na drugim piętrze w sali „D" za cztery minuty. Przejdzie Pani przejściem służbowym po prawej, następnie prosto aż do schodów po lewej. Na drugim piętrze znowu w prawo. Powodzenia poruczniku! _

Na salut młodej podoficer, Umi mechanicznie odsalutowała i szybkim krokiem udała się na odprawę. Za nic w świecie nie chciała być tą, która się spóźni. To zwyczajnie nie leżało w jej etosie. Gdyby tylko ta przeklęta Nozomi jej nie zatrzymała na Dworcu Kioto, nie tylko nie miałaby teraz związanych z jej dawną przyjaciółką rozterek, ale również nie ryzykowałaby kompromitacji.

Mijając kolejne metry korytarzy wreszcie dotarła, na minutę przed rozpoczęciem odprawy. Rzutem oka po pomieszczeniu zauważyła, że sala jest niemal pełna. Poza jej drużyną z Tokio, było tu bowiem kilkadziesiąt innych agentek, zapewne z plutonu uderzeniowego, który im przydzielono do tej akcji.

_Umi, chodź, chodź! _

Usłyszawszy głos dziewczyny o imieniu You, spiesznie do niej podeszła. Do niej i jej towarzyszki Kanan.

_Dzień dobry. _Zdecydowała się przywitać neutralnie.

_Yousoro Umi! _Odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem jasnowłosa.

_Cześć Umi. _Dodała ta, z równie niebieskimi włosami jak ona. _Muszę przyznać, iż podchodzisz dość nonszalancko do służby. Przyjść minutę przed rozpoczęciem odprawy. _

_Po prostu jej zazdrościsz, Kanan! _Powiedziała Watanabe z radosnym uśmiechem.

_Chcesz wojny You? W takim razie..._

W tym momencie do sali odpraw wparowała Kira Tsubasa w asyście Anju Yuki i Todo Ereny. Oczywiście wszyscy z miejsca poderwali się do salutu, na co dowódca operacji tylko niedbale odsalutowała. _Spocznij_.

_Ufam, iż wszyscy przejrzeliście informacje, jakie otrzymaliście na temat operacji, w jakiej właśnie bierzemy udział. Dlatego też, pozwolę sobie pominąć wstęp i przejść do rzeczy. Dwie godziny temu dostaliśmy kolejną porcję informacji odnośnie komanda, jakie ma do nas przybyć z Mindanao. Według naszego informatora, będzie to siedem osób, wszystkie dobrze przeszkolone do walk zarówno w terenie leśnym, jak i miejskim, co jest dla nas szczególnie istotne. Przynajmniej niektóre z nich, są weteranami, którzy brali udział w bitwie o Marawi w 2017r. _

_Co do personaliów, to znamy tylko nazwisko dowódcy, to Rosa abn Kato, wiek 35 lat, wzrost 172 centymetry, czerwone oczy, długie czarne włosy. Zdjęcie za mną jest ponoć aktualne. Rosa na pewno brała udział w walkach o Marawi, co samo w sobie pokazuje, jak niebezpiecznym jest przeciwnikiem. _W końcu mało kto stamtąd wydostał się.

Zza Kiry spoglądała na nich młodo wyglądająca kobieta, dość umięśniona z oczami pełnymi żądzy mordu i szerokim, zadziornym uśmiechem. Widać było, iż to urodzony zabójca. Niebieskowłosa aż się wzdrygnęła na samą myśl, ilu ludzi owa islamistka zabiła.

_Zespół Kato ma przybyć z Davao linią narodowego, filipińskiego przewoźnika o godzinie 13:35 w Porcie lotniczym Kansai. Nie muszę oczywiście dodawać, iż naszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie przechwycenie, a następnie przeprowadzenie obserwacji wspomnianego komando, aż do jego połączenia z resztkami ich sił, które były zaangażowane w handel narkotykami, a następnie ich likwidacją. _

_Plan wygląda następująco: dwie drużyny. Pierwsza dowodzona przeze mnie, druga przez porucznik Sonode wkroczą na lotnisko i przechwycą terrorystów. Następnie będziemy ich śledzić do punktu, bądź punktów zbornych. Gdyby zaś okazało się, że islamistki podzielą się na więcej niż dwie grupy, wtedy do gry wkroczy jedna bądź więcej drużyn, które będą stanowić ubezpieczenie akcji. Zespoły od jeden do cztery będą stanowić odwód, agencji drużyny piątej dołączą do oddziału mojego i porucznik Sonody. Jakieś pytania?_

_Zatem zaczynamy! _

Na polecenie kapitan Kiry wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. Lotnisko było oddalone o przeszło siedemdziesiąt siedem kilometrów od Kioto, a czas gonił, nie było więc chwili na odpoczynek, trzeba było ruszać.

_Gratulacje, Pani porucznik Sonoda._

Z rozmyślań Brązowooką wyrwał nieco drwiący salut Kanan Matsury.

_Yousoro! Oby los nam sprzyjał, dowódco! _Tym razem w głosie przebrzmiewał entuzjazm.

_Plutonowy Sakurauchi Riko, melduje się! _Dość nerwowo.

_Kapral Kurosawa Dia, na rozkaz. _Pewnie siebie i spokojnie.

Sonoda przyjrzała się uzupełnieniom z plutonu uderzeniowego. Pierwsza z nich miała długie, proste, burgundowe włosy i złote oczy. Druga, długie czarne włosy i turkusowe oczy. Uwagę zwracał również pieprzyk nieopodal ust.

Umi czuła, iż właśnie zaczęły się dla niej pierwsze problemy. Choć marzyła o tym, aby być jak Kira Tsubasa, to nie miała natury dowódcy. Zdecydowanie wolała wykonywać rozkazy, niż je wydawać. A teraz znalazła się w sytuacji, gdy będzie musiała dowodzić nieznanymi sobie ludźmi przeciwko ciężkiemu oponentowi. Na zamartwianie się, nie było jednak zwyczajnie czasu.

_Zatem w drogę, musimy się spieszyć. _Po czym wyprowadziła swój oddział z sali.

* * *

**Od autora:**

**Drugi rozdział za nami. Umi dotarła do Kioto i spotkała Nozomi, która odegra w jej życiu może niewielką, ale istotną rolę. W następnym epizodzie wreszcie poznamy czarne charaktery i... to na razie wystarczy. **

**Czołem!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci: Spotkanie.**

**20.10.2020r. Port lotniczy Kansai.**

Umi spojrzała na zegarek – za siedem trzynasta, mieli jeszcze czterdzieści minut do przylotu Filipińczyków, odetchnęła. Ich służbowy, nieoznakowany czarny SUV właśnie wjechał na parking Portu lotniczego Kansai. Same lotnisko znajdowało się na sztucznej wyspie przeszło pięć kilometrów od Honsiu i siedemdziesiąt siedem od głównego teatru ich działania, Kioto. Same lotnisko, robiło na niej duże wrażenie. Może dlatego, iż symbolizowało zwycięstwo człowieka nad naturą?

_Zaczynamy. Kurosawa i Sakurauchi, zostajecie w samochodzie i czekacie na nas, Matsuura i Watanabe idziecie ze mną. Naszym celem jest Terminal numer jeden, pas drugi. To właśnie na nim, o 13:35 ma wylądować samolot linii Philippine Airlines numer 146578, na którego pokładzie znajdują się nasze cele. Zgodnie z wcześniej założonym planem, mamy przechwycić naszych gości i śledzić ich do punktu zbornego. Jeśli zdarzy się, iż terroryści postanowią dostać się do miasta nie samochodem, bądź busem, a pociągiem, wtedy Riko i Dia kierują się na główny dworzec kolejowy w Kioto, gdzie będą na nas czekać. W razie nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń, plan zostanie dopasowany do nowych warunków. You, Kanan, nasza rola pozostaje bez zmian, udać się za celami do ich bazy operacyjnej, po czym rozpocząć monitoring w oczekiwaniu na dalsze rozkazy kapitan Kira. Jakieś pytania?_

_Zatem, do dzieła. Watanabe, Matsuura, za mną!_

_Tak jest!_

_Yousoro!_

Trzy kobiety wysiadły, po czym udały się dziarskim, szybkim krokiem do Terminala numer jeden, gdzie za dziesięć minut miał wylądować filipiński Airbus A330-300. Na pierwszy rzut oka czasu było sporo, jednakże w takim molochu, potrzeba go było również sporo na dojście do celu, a na miejscu czekał jeszcze na oficer umówiony wcześniej kontakt z kapitan Kirą. Ona również miała być na miejscu ze swoją drużyną.

Rozsuwane drzwi otworzyły się automatycznie, ukazując funkcjonariuszkom wielki hub lotniczy, w którym masy ludzi udawały się z i na połączenia zarówno krajowe, jak i międzynarodowe. Elektroniczne tablice pokazywały kierunek i czas konkretnych przylotów i odlotów maszyn z całego świata. To właśnie dzięki tym ekranom, zespół Sonody bez zbędnej zwłoki udał się w kierunku punktu dla wysiadających pasażerów. Po drodze funkcjonariuszki minęły jeszcze bramki bezpieczeństwa, mające wykryć wszelkie, niebezpieczne substancje i materiały. Niestety, system nie doskonały, ale porucznik ABP nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Celem „Islamskich Bojowników o Wolność Bangsamoro" nie było przecież lotnisko, świetnie bronione, na które to skuteczny atak ze strony przylatujących był prawie niemożliwy. Agentka wiedziała, że broń do ataku na festiwal Jidai Matsuri będzie pochodzić z innego źródła. Tym jednak, zajmą się później, gdy wszyscy bojownicy będą już w pułapce i żaden z nich, nie będzie miał szans ujść z życiem.

Gdy zespół dostał się wreszcie dla strefy dla wysiadających, samolot z Filipin już wylądował i zaczynał procedurę dokowania.

_Matsuura, Watanabe, zajmijcie pozycje i zacznijcie wypatrywać nasz cel – Rose abn Kato. Do dzieła._

_Tak jest._

_Rozkaz._

Po czym obie podkomendne, udały się w różne miejsca, aby nie prowokować podejrzeń wśród mających nadejść terrorystów, dla których chlebem powszednim były akcje służb i inwigilacja.

_Porucznik Sonoda, tu kapitan Kira, czy mnie słyszysz?_

_Porucznik Sonoda melduje się na rozkaz! _Wypowiedziała cicho agentka. Chodź spodziewała się kontaktu z dowódcą, to czuła się spięta.

_Widzę poruczniku, iż podobnie jak ja uznaliście, iż warto rozdzielić zespół i kogoś zostawić w samochodzie służbowym, słusznie. Tu i tak nie dojdzie do żadnego starcia - port lotniczy jest zbyt dobrze obstawiony, aby próbowali, a zbyt dużo obserwujących par oczu może zwrócić niepotrzebną uwagę..._

Umi odetchnęła lekko. Aprobata Tsubasy, nawet, jeśli tylko miała ją uspokoić, to spełniła swoje zadanie, kobieta poczuła się bardziej spokojna.

… _uwaga, zaczyna się!_ Powiedziała kapitan, po czym przerwała.

W tej samej chwili otwarły się drzwi i pierwsi spośród trzystu pasażerów zaczęli wkraczać na teren terminala. Jedni szli bez zatrzymywania się, przez nikogo nie witani, inni wpadali w objęcia swoich bliskich, bądź znajomych.

_You, Kanan, wypatrujcie naszych celów. Po zidentyfikowaniu, natychmiast meldować._

_Tak jest._

_Rozkaz!_

Brązowooka na powrót robiła się spięta, już niemal jedna trzecia pasażerów wysiadła, a ona nie rozpoznała ani Rosy, ani innych twarzy członków „IBoWB". Czyżby zostali wrobieni? Czyżby mieli do czynienia z klasycznym, podwójnym agentem, który karmił ich mniej ważnymi informacjami, a gdy jest szykowana poważna akcja, postanowił zdradzić? A może owa wtyka została przez islamistów rozpracowana. Te i inne, alarmistyczne myśli, zaczęły kłębić się w głowie oficer, gdy usłyszała upragniony komunikat.

_Watanabe, melduję, że zidentyfikowałam Rose abn Kato. Powtarzam, zidentyfikowałam nasz cel. Rosa w asyście trzech innych terrorystów kieruje się do wyjścia z terminala na południu. Najpewniej zmierzają na peron kolejowy ekspresu „Haruka"._

_Przyjęłam Watanabe. _Odpowiedziały jednocześnie Kira i Sonoda.

_Porucznik Sonoda, proszę zabrać swoich ludzi i ruszyć za Kato, ja zajmę się pozostałymi celami. Kontakt o godzinie osiemnastej zero zero. Powodzenia!_

_Tu Sonoda, przyjęłam kapitan Kira, powodzenia! _

_Watanabe, Matsuura, za mną, naszym celem jest zespół Kato. Sakurauchi, Kurosawa, zgodnie z planem udajcie się na dworzec główny Kioto. Naprzód!_

_Tak jest! _Odpowiedziało jej chóralne potwierdzenie jej czterech podkomendnych.

Kilka minut później, były już na dworcu ekspresu „Haruka", trzymając się w rozsądnej odległości od dopiero co przybyłych terrorystów z Filipin. Oczywiście, działały w pojedynkę, aby nie wzbudzić niepotrzebnych podejrzeń.

Niebieskowłosa porucznik rzuciła przelotnie okiem na pozycje, gdzie znajdowały się jej podkomendne. Niebieskooka, pełna energii dziewczyna stała pod ścianą peronu i czytała jakąś mangę, czy inną nowele. Musiało być to coś nieprzyzwoitego, gdyż cała się czerwieniła. Bezwstydnica, pomyślała kendoczka, aby czytać takie rzeczy publicznie!

Kawałek dalej, w tradycyjnej restauracyjce siedziała pewna siebie Kanan i ku jej konsternacji, beztrosko wcinała już drugi talerz jakiejś lokalnej odmiany Ramenu. Dobra jest, pomyślała sobie Umi, aby w takiej chwili ot tak sobie jeść.

Spojrzała na tablicę odjazdów, według rozkładu, równo o czternastej ma przybyć ich pociąg. To zaledwie za trzy minuty, po czym kolejne czterdzieści minut jazdy do miasta. Następnie przeniosła wzrok na przywódczynię terrorystów. Była od niej wyższa, miała długie, ciemne jak noc włosy spięte w koński ogon. Na sobie nosiła długi, skórzany płaszcz, a na nogach ciężkie, zapewne wojskowe buty. Profesjonalistka pomyślała, choć dla postronnych, najpewniej wyglądała na fankę filmów cyberpunkowych, w których postacie często podobnie się ubierały. Jej zachowanie nie wzbudzało żadnych podejrzeń. Była spokojna i cicha. Nie rozmawiała ze swoimi podwładnymi, jedynie stała ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, z zamkniętymi oczami i, no właśnie co? Nasłuchiwała, co dzieje się w otoczeniu? Myślała? Umi nie potrafiła na to odpowiedzieć. Nie miała zresztą czasu na rozmyślenia, gdyż pociąg nadjechał.

Chwilę później ludzki tłum najpierw z, a później do ekspresu przelał się do pociągu. Chwilę wcześniej dostała meldunek od Riko, iż są już w drodze do miasta. Teraz pozostało już tylko czekać aż dojadą do Kioto i liczyć, iż Sakurauchi i Kurosawa zdążą.

* * *

**Kioto.**

Czterdzieści dwie minuty później, byli już na dworcu głównym Kioto. Podobnie jak na lotnisku, tak i teraz agentki ABP śledziły swoje cele w pojedynkę, nie chcąc się zdemaskować. Dla Umi, było to o tyle dyskomfortowe, iż obawiała się, że ponownie natknie się na turkusowooką kobietę. Po pamiętnej wróżbie, która odsłoniła rąbka jej przeszłości, wcale nie miała ochoty na kolejne spotkanie z tą dziewczyną. Jak ona się nazywała? Ach tak, Nozomi. Wróżką Nozomi Tojo, choć tu bardziej adekwatnie brzmiałoby wiedźmą. Z rozmyślań bursztynowooką kobietę wyrwał widok wsiadających do czerwonej furgonetki terrorystów.

_Kurosawa,słyszysz mnie, gdzie jesteście?_

_Tu kapral Kurosawa, właśnie zaparkowaliśmy po drugiej stronie od wejścia głównego na dworzec._

_Widzicie tę czerwoną furgonetkę?_

_Tak._

_Gdy tylko ruszy, podjedziecie pod podejście dla taksówek i odbierzecie nas. _

_Rozkaz._

Chwilę później, czerwona furgonetka odjechała, a na jej miejscu pojawił się czarny SUV z resztą zespołu Sonody.

_Szybko, nie mamy czasu do stracenia! Jeszcze chwila, a możemy je zgubić. _

Po zatrzaśnięciu drzwi przez ostatnią w samochodzie You, Riko ruszyła. Na pierwszy rzut oka niespiesznie, nie chcąc wzbudzić ewentualnych podejrzeń śledzonych, którzy mogliby uznać za podejrzany nagły zryw za ich plecami. Na szczęście nie zgubili ich, ani też nie zdradzili się. Teraz więc pozostało już tylko śledzić furgonetkę do punktu zbornego terrorystów, a później rozpocząć przygotowania do likwidacji kłopotliwych kobiet. To już jednak, nie będzie zadaniem Umi, a dowódcy całej operacji – kapitan Kiry Tsubasy.

_Udało się Kanan! Wygląda na to, iż niczego nie zauważyły! Niepotrzebnie się martwiłyśmy, ta misja to kaszka z mleczkiem. _Powiedziała cała w skowronkach Watanabe.

_Nie dziel skóry na niedźwiedziu, You. To jeszcze nie koniec. Nie dotarliśmy jeszcze do ich bazy. Nie mamy pewności, że się teraz połączą, wreszcie nie wiemy, iloma ludźmi dysponują tu na miejscu i jakim sprzętem. Jeśli to coś ciężkiego, to możemy mieć problem nawet ze wsparciem grup uderzeniowych. _Odpowiedziała jej Matsuura.

_O szturm, nie musicie się martwić. Mamy odpowiednie przeszkolenie i wyposażenie do przeprowadzenia szturmu. Damy sobie radę nawet z silnie umocnionym punktem oporu. _Teraz do rozmowy wdała się z kolei Kurosawa Dia.

Porucznik nie miała ochoty na słuchanie tych utarczek pomiędzy członkami poszczególnych komórek Agencji.

_Dział analityczny, zgłoś się. Tu porucznik Sonoda Umi, odbiór._

_Tu komórka analityczna, zgłasza się Kunikida Hanamaru, zura!_

Zura? Pomyślała sobie niebieskowłosa. A cóż to takiego jest? Jakich, analityczny slang? Nie zdążyła jednak zapytać o to.

_Yoshiko, mamy wreszcie kontakt z zespołem śledczym, zura! _Powiedziała najwyraźniej pełna entuzjazmu oficer.

_Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać. Yohane, jestem Yohane Zuramaru! _Odpowiedział nowy głos.

Sonoda zaś poczuła, iż dostaje migreny. Czy ci ludzie będą stanowić jakąkolwiek pomoc w operacji? Sama sobie zadała pytanie.

_Komórka analityczna odbiór, śledzimy jedną z grup terrorystów pod osobistym dowództwem Rosy abn Kato. Jesteśmy w Kioto, jedziemy za czerwoną furgonetką. Czy mamy jakieś nowe dane, które byłyby istotne dla operacji?_

_Nic nowego. Nie udało nam się odkryć ani głównej kwatery przeciwnika, ani nie dostaliśmy jeszcze informacji od kapitan Kiry. Kontynuujcie zadanie według wcześniej ustalonego planu, Zura._

Umi westchnęła, jak podejrzewała, pełen różnych dziwadeł dział analityczny w tej operacji okaże się bezużyteczny. Oczywiście słyszała o tym, że ci dziwacy byli bardzo utalentowani i przez to przydatni, ona jednak nie miała jeszcze do czynienia w swoich misjach, aby jajogłowi do czegoś się przydali. Może to jej konserwatywna natura kazała jej tak myśleć? Zawsze była człowiekiem metodycznym i szablonowym.

Dowódca Dywizji IV mawiała, że choć jest doskonałym podwładnym, to brakuje jej tej finezji i elastyczności, które cechują najlepszych dowódców, przez co nie osiągnie najwyższych stanowisk w Agencji. Brązowookiej kobiety to nie martwiło. Chciała tylko wykonywać swoje obowiązki i jak długo mogła to robić, była zadowolona. Czasami jednak pojawiało się uczucie żalu. Trudno powiedzieć do kogo, dowódcy, czy może siebie o to, że najpewniej nigdy nie dostanie się na szczyt. W końcu każdy marzył o sukcesie, spełnieniu. Ona nie była tu wyjątkiem... z rozmyślań nad swoją karierą wyrwała ją pewna, znajoma twarz. Niemożliwe, pomyślała. Tu żyje prawie dwadzieścia milionów ludzi. Jak mogłabym spotkać **ją**, i to akurat teraz, po tylu latach. Ale jeśli to ona, to szansa na milion, a w zasadzie dwadzieścia milionów, aby wszystko naprawić... czy to jeszcze możliwe? Nie wiedziała tego, ale chciała spróbować.

_Riko, natychmiast zatrzymaj się!_

Wszystkich zdziwił ten niespodziewany, kategoryczny rozkaz.

_Pani porucznik? _Odpowiedział zmieszany kierowca.

_Matsuura, przejmujesz dowodzenie. Kontynuujcie śledzenie oddziału terrorystów. Skontaktuję się z tobą tak szybko, jak to możliwe._

_Ale por..._

_Wykonać!_ Chwilę później wyskoczyła z samochodu, który znowu ruszył w ślad za furgonetką.

Choć przyspieszyła kroku, aby zbliżyć się do dwójki kobiet, to starała się iść cicho, aby nie wzbudzić ich uwagi. Po prawej szła nieco wyższa blondynka, najpewniej europejka, z długimi włosami splecionymi w koński ogon pomarańczową wstążką. Miała na sobie jasny żakiet oraz buty na lekkim obcasie, które sprawiały, iż blondwłosa piękność była jeszcze wyższa.

Ją jednak interesował niższy rudzielec po lewej. Podobnie, jak jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, miała ona krótki koński ogon na boku, choć tym razem już prosty, spięty czerwoną, a nie pomarańczową wstążką. Niebieski żakiet z białym szalem, lekko obwiązanym wokół jej szyi, oraz półbuty. Ta delikatna, śliczna twarz, która tyle razy swym radosnym uśmiechem zapierała dech w piersi Umi, wreszcie te piękne, niebieskie oczy, które pomimo upływu czasu nic się nie zmieniły... i lekkie, dające się zauważyć utykanie na lewą nogę, co samo w sobie sprawiało, iż Umi cmoknęła z bólem. To musiała być ona...

_Dziękuję Ci Honoka, iż zaprosiłaś mnie do tej restauracji. Tempura była naprawdę pyszna. _Powiedziała z wyraźnym zadowoleniem blondynka.

Honoka?! Nie przewidziało jej się, to była naprawdę ona. Bursztynowooka funkcjonariuszka poczuła, ja serce zaczęło jej walić w piersi. Jak zacząć rozmowę po tylu latach...

_To była dla mnie przyjemność Eri chan! Ostatnio wcale nie masz dla mnie czasu, przez co czuję się nieco samotna. _Stwierdziła, udając urazę, niższa kobieta.

_Doprawdy!? _Kobieta zwana Eri przytuliła rudzielca, po czym patrząc w jej niebieskie oczy i mierzwiąc jej rudą czuprynę, czule pocałowała ją w czoło.

_Eri chan_ Powiedziała tylko, nieco rozmarzonym głosem kobieta w szalu.

_Wiem Honoka, wiem. _Odpowiedziała blondynka, wciąż jedną ręką tuląc rudzielca do siebie, a drugą, głaszcząc jej włosy. _Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż Pani doktor Nishikino Maki zdążyła już skraść Twoje serce. Niemniej, nie odbierze mi chwil, które mogę z Tobą spędzić. _Po czym zalotnie mrugnęła.

_Eri chan, jesteś niemożliwa! _Odpowiedziała chichocząc Kosaka. Była wyraźnie szczęśliwa. _Zawsze ze mną pogrywasz. To nie uczciwe. _Po czym wtuliła się w ramiona szczęśliwej blondynki. _Moja Eri chan._

_Nic na to nie poradzę, jesteś również moim szczęściem, Honoka. Pani doktor musi się z tym pogodzić. _Odpowiedziała kobieta.

Chwilę później zadzwonił telefon, operową melodią w nieznanym byrsztynowookiej kobiecie języku.

_Cześć Nozomi, co u Ciebie słychać?!_

Nozomi!? Pomyślała Sonoda. To nie może być ta Nozomi Tojo. Takie zbiegi okoliczności nie zdarzają się w prawdziwym świecie! To, to wygląda jakby przeznaczenie sobie nią pogrywało. Niemożliwe...

_Masz wolny wieczór?_

_Z chęcią Cię odwiedzę. Szczególnie, że jestem w pobliżu._

_Hm? Tak, byłam z Honoką w pobliskiej restauracji na tempurze -„Tempura Endo Okazaki". Tak się nazywa ta restauracja. Może kiedyś się do niej wybierzemy?_

_Nozomi!? _Blondynka wyraźnie się zaczerwieniła.

_Dobrze, już idę. Do zobaczenia, zboczona miko. Pa._

_Pozdrów ode mnie Nozomi chan, Eri chan._

_Masz pozdrowienia od naszego, rozkosznego rudzielca, Nozomi. _Mówiąc to, kobieta przy telefonie zalotnie uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do Honoki, która była teraz cała czerwona na twarzy i patrzyła w dół.

_C-co powiedziała Nozomi chan? _Zapytała Kosaka.

_Że bylibyśmy cudowną parą, Honoka. _Odpowiedziała z radością w głosie blondynka. Po czym pogłaskała rudzielca i dała mu pocałunek na pożegnanie w policzek. _Do następnego spotkania, Honoka. Tym razem, to ja Cię zabiorę na kolację, do rosyjskiej restauracji! _Mówiąc to, odeszła.

_Do zobaczenia, Eri chan! _Odpowiedziała radośnie jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, po czym spojrzała na zegarek. Chyba na kogoś czekała.

Dziedziczka rodu Sonoda nabrała głębokiego wdechu, po czym spokojnie wypuściła powietrze. Teraz, albo nigdy. Taka okazja może się już nigdy nie nadarzyć. Podeszła do kobiety, która teraz była zajęta sprawdzaniem czegoś na smartfonie.

_Honoka... _

Brązowooka widziała, jak wspomniana kobieta zamiera w bezruchu, po czym powoli podnosi na nią zdziwiony wzrok. Było jasne, że nie spodziewała się tego spotkania. Zasadniczo, to niebieskowłosa również nawet o nim nie śniła.

_Umi chan... Sonoda san. _Niebieskooka dziewczyna szybko się poprawiła, ku rozczarowaniu swojej, byłej już przyjaciółki.

_Sonoda san, nie spodziewałam się Cię tutaj spotkać. Czyżbyś zmieniła miejsce zamieszkania? A może to podróż służbowa? _Powiedział już spokojny rudzielec.

_Tak _Umi odruchowo kiwnęła głową. _Jestem w podróży służbowej i ku mojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłam znajomą mi twarz, której nie widziałam od wielu lat. Honoka... Kosaka san. _Dodała po chwili, nieco zmartwionym tonem. Bolało ją, że po tylu latach, zwracają się do siebie oficjalnie, jak obcy. Wiedziała, że to ona za to ponosi winę, a mimo to bolało ją to. Przez ostatnie lata miała sporo czasu, aby przemyśleć swoje błędy. Już dawno temu powiedziała sobie, że jeśli los pozwoli jej naprawić przyjaźń z Honoką, nie będzie się wahać. Teraz, wreszcie ma upragnioną szansę.

_Kosaka san, czy pozwolisz mi się zaprosić na herbatę? J-ja, mam Ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. _Była nerwowa, do tego plątały jej się słowa. Zupełnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy ją poznała. Umi była bardzo nieśmiałym dzieckiem i miała wielkie trudności w kontaktach z innymi dziećmi. Rudzielec zmienił to. Wdarł się do jej życia, napełniając je szczęściem.

_Sonoda san, ja... nie mogę teraz przyjąć twojej propozycji. _Niebieskooka dziewczyna spuściła wzrok w dół, odrzucając zaproszenie.

Czy to kara? Pomyślała oficer. W końcu każdy ma granicę wytrzymałości. Nawet jej, zdawałoby się zawsze wszystko znosząca przyjaciółka. W końcu gdyby było inaczej, to nie uciekła by od niej.

_Honoka... _Umi wzięła głęboki wdech, aby się choć trochę uspokoić. Coraz mocniej ogarniała ją rozpacz. _Kosaka san, proszę..._

_Honoka?_

Obie spojrzały na nowo przybyłą kobietę. Ubrana w czerwone spodnie, jasny sweter i ciemną kurtkę z kożuszkiem, miała ogniste włosy i ostre spojrzenie fioletowych oczu.

_Maki chan! _Powiedziała Kosaka z wyraźną radością w głosie. Po czym spojrzała na prawą rękę kobiety. _Maki chan, obiecałaś mi, że skończysz z paleniem. _Wypowiedziała te słowa z typową dla niej, udawaną urazą i nadymanymi policzkami.

_Wybacz Honoka, to nie takie proste, jak się może wydawać, ale obiecuję, że zrobię co mogę, aby z tym skończyć._ Mówiąc to, złapała rudzielca za rękę, splatając z nią palce.

_Jeśli mogę wiedzieć, kim jesteś? _Zapytała kobieta o imieniu Maki.

_Och, wybacz, że Was sobie nie przedstawiłam. To jest moja znajoma z czasów szkolnych, Sonoda Umi san. Jest w podróży służbowej i właśnie chciała mnie zaprosić na herbatę, aby powspominać dawne czasy. Sonoda san, to moja narzeczona, Nishikino Maki. _Niebieskooka wypowiedziała imię swojej lubej z nieskrywaną radością.

_Sonoda Umi, miło mi Cię poznać Nishikino Maki san. _Dziewczyna skłoniła się lekko, przedstawiając się. Świadomość tego, iż jej przyjaciółka ma narzeczoną z jakiegoś powodu, mocno ją uderzyło...

_Wybacz mi proszę, moją nieuprzejmość, Sonoda Umi san. Miło mi Cię poznać. _W słowach rudzielca brzmiała neutralność, standardowy skłon i keigo. Na pozór wszystko było właściwie. Tylko te zimne spojrzenie. Umi czuła, że ta kobieta jest osobą zaborczą, a gdy idzie o tą pogodną, radosną dziewczynę o imieniu Kosaka Honoka, nie odpuści.

W zasadzie zgadzało by się. W końcu słowa tamtej blondynki brzmiały „Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż Pani doktor Nishikino Maki zdążyła już skraść Twoje serce." A więc wygrała z taką pięknością, co oznacza, że jest nie byle kim.

_Wybacz nam, Sonoda san, ale mamy teraz swoje sprawy do załatwienia. Może spotkacie się w innym czasie? _Fioletowooka skłoniła się i już zaczęła odchodzić z jej przyjaciółką.

_Wybacz, Sonoda san, może następnym razem? _Tym razem była to Honoka. W jej głosie można było wyczuć pewien smutek. Czyżby jednak nie nienawidziła jej?! Dla Umi to był promyk nadziei.

_Tak, następnym razem. Do widzenia Honoka, Nishikino san. _Umi również ukłoniła się i odeszła, nie odwracając się i sprawdzając, jak zareagowała lekarz na jej spoufalenie się. Dla niej nie był to jeszcze koniec. Była zdeterminowana, aby przywrócić ich utraconą przyjaźń. Aby odzyskać Honokę, nawet, jeśli mieliby być tylko przyjaciółmi.

* * *

**Od autora:**

**Antagoniści wreszcie wylądowali. Czy rozbicie siatki terrorystów będzie tak proste, jak ma nadzieję You? A może Rosa okaże się godna swej, ponurej reputacji i dojdzie do jatki?**

**Umi zrządzeniem losu spotyka Honokę, z którą to nie widziała się już od około siedmiu lat. Wydaje się, że Rudzielec wiedzie szczęśliwe życie, ale czy wszystko jest tak, jakby sobie tego życzyła? **

**Do zobaczenia czytelniczko i czytelniku wkrótce. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty: Nienazwane uczucia.**

**20.10.2020r. Kioto. **

Skręciwszy w ulicę Tozando, Umi nabrała głębokiego wdechu, po czym już spokojna, wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Nie spodziewała się, że los spłata jej takiego figla i postawi na jej drodze w trakcie tak ważnej i niebezpiecznej misji osobę, do której tak tęskniła. Najwyraźniej tak bardzo, iż była gotowa złamać swój kodeks i wykazać się niesubordynacją. Nie było jednak czasu na rozmyślanie nad potencjalnymi konsekwencjami swoich czynów, trzeba było wrócić do zadania.

_Matsuura, tu Sonoda, jak przebiega operacja? _

_Pani porucznik Sonoda, zgłasza się Kanan. Póki co, wszystko zgodnie z planem. Nie wydaje się, aby nasi „goście" cokolwiek wykryli, ich zachowanie jest dość naturalne, nie wykryliśmy jakichś nerwowych ruchów, czy innych symptomów zdradzających odkrycie nas. Nasza czwórka łącznie z kierowcą zatrzymała się w hotelu KirinYa na ulicy Marikoji dori. Nic specjalnego, ot typowy, tani hotel. Nasz punkt obserwacyjny instalujemy na poddaszu pobliskiego salonu fryzjerskiego Stylish. Nasza odległość od punktu, w którym Panią wysadziliśmy wynosi mniej niż dwa kilometry, tak więc powinna Pani dotrzeć na miejsce stosunkowo szybko._

_Dobra robota Kanan, do zobaczenia na miejscu._

_Do zobaczenia, Pani porucznik. _

A więc wszystko szło gładko, pomyślała brązowooka kobieta. Dobrze, oznacza to, iż wciąż ma szanse na rozwój kariery. Gdyby jej zachowanie dotarło do uszu Kiry, miałaby problemy. Teraz tylko musiała dotrzeć do tworzonego przez jej ludzi punktu obserwacyjnego. Wyznaczywszy trasę w aplikacji nawigacyjnej, rozpoczęła niespieszny marsz, który postanowiła wykorzystać na przemyślenia o jej sytuacji osobistej.

Bez względu na to, czy operacja zakończy się sukcesem, czy porażką, najdalej za dwa dni młoda oficer będzie miała rozwiązane ręce w sprawie jej rudowłosej przyjaciółki. Adres jej, bądź też tej lekarz Nishikino Maki, jeśli mieszkają razem, zawsze może uzyskać z bazy urzędu meldunkowego Kioto. Co prawda, to nie będzie legalne, ale jest zbyt blisko zakończenia dawnej waśni z rudzielcem, aby nie sięgnąć po środki „nieformalne". Ten jeden, jedyny raz, powiedziała sobie. Wtedy się skontaktuje z Honoką i dokończy rozmowę, którą przerwała im jej dziewczyna... Oczywiście, jeżeli przeżyje akcję antyterrorystyczną. W końcu w jej trakcie może zostać ciężko ranna, a być może nawet zginąć. Wtedy jednak, to nie będzie już miało żadnego znaczenia. Wątpi nawet w to, aby Honoka dowiedziała się o jej śmierci. Być może to nawet lepiej? Po tym wszystkim, co jej zrobiła, po co jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa miałaby rozpaczać nad losem Sonody?

Pogrążona w swych przemyśleniach Umi, dotarła do salonu fryzjerskiego Stylish. _No, to czas do pracy _pomyślała, po czym dziarskim krokiem wkroczyła do budynku. Wewnątrz czekała już na nią You.

_Niecierpliwie czekaliśmy na Panią porucznik. Proszę ze mną. _Powiedziała neutralnym tonem młoda oficer.

_Prowadź Watanabe. _Odpowiedziała tylko agentka. Nie chciała poruszać tematu terrorystów przy postronnych cywilach. Po dotarciu na poddasze, od razu przeszła do konkretów.

_Jakieś nowe informacje, Matsuura? _Zapytała.

_Nic nowego. Rozpakowały się, zamówiły kolację, żadnych rozmów o planowanym zamachu, broni, czy czymkolwiek innym, co mogłoby być dla nas istotne. _Złożyła meldunek purpurowooka agentka ABP.

_Przybyły już grupy uderzeniowe?_

_Tak, Pani porucznik._

_Dobrze, niech pierwsza drużyna przejmie obserwację Kato i jej grupy do jutra_. _O siódmej rano, nasz zespół przejmie wartę. _

_Tak jest. _Zasalutowała Kanan, po czym odeszła przekazać rozkazy pozostałym funkcjonariuszkom.

_Sakurauchi, równo o osiemnastej połącz mnie z kapitan Kirą Tsubasą. _

_Rozkaz._ Odpowiedziała plutonowa.

W tym hotelu nie ma miejsca, na ukrycie większych ilości broni. A to oznacza, że kwatera główna całej akcji mieści się gdzieś indziej. Gdzieś na odludziu...

_Połączenie za 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 już. _Powiedziała rudowłosa łączniczka.

_Pani kapitan Kira, melduje się._

_Jakieś nowe informacje, porucznik Sonoda?_

_Nic ważnego. Tani hotel, brak rozmów o akcji. Brak broni na miejscu. Punkt zborny musi znajdować się gdzieś indziej. _Umi liczyła, że Kira miała więcej szczęścia...

_Nasza sytuacja jest podobna. Niczym nie wyróżniający się motel i żadnych, podejrzanych rozmów i ruchów. Możemy przypuszczać, iż obie grupy połączą się w miejscu przechowywania broni tuż przed samą akcją. Zapewne miałoby im to ułatwić działanie w przypadku potencjalnych działań naszych służb przeciwko nim. _

_Rozkazy? _Automatycznie odpowiedziała bursztynowooka kobieta.

_Dalsza obserwacja. Jeśli nie zdarzy się nic wyjątkowego, następny raport o osiemnastej następnego dnia. _

_Tak jest. _Odpowiedziała przed zakończeniem połączenia.

_Mogę się odmeldować? _Zapytała żółtooka funkcjonariuszka.

_Tak, Sakurauchi. _Odpowiedziała tylko.

Czuła się zmęczona i chciała się przespać. Zagrożenie podjęcia przez terrorystów działań było minimalne, w końcu akcję najpewniej podejmą dopiero jutro wieczorem...

_Kim jest ta piękność, za którą Pani tak pognała? _Zapytała z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha niebieskooka kobieta.

_Słucham, You? _Odpowiedziała zaskoczona Umi.

_Musiała Pani wyjątkowo wpaść w oko, skoro zareagowała Pani tak gwałtownie. A może się znacie i łączy was coś szczególnego? _Powiedziała pełna entuzjazmu siwowłosa dziewczyna.

_N-nie, nie znam tej blondynki... ani nie interesuje mnie. M-mam... _Wydukała zawstydzona Sonoda, której teraz jeszcze bardziej podniecona rozmówczyni bezpardonowo przerwała.

_Zatem rudzielec?! _

_C-co?! _

_Ruszyłaś za tym ślicznym, niebieskookim rudzielcem! _Niemal wykrzyczała cała w skowronkach You.

Umi otworzyła tylko szeroko oczy, próbując wymamrotać zaprzeczenie. Czyżby jej uczucia były aż tak widoczne, iż nawet młodsza, robiąca wrażenie nazbyt roztrzepanej kobieta ją przejrzała?

_You po prostu ma słabość do rudzielców. _Powiedziała z wilczym uśmiechem Kanan, która właśnie weszła do pomieszczenia.

_C-co?!_

_Kanan! N-nie mów tego... _

_Ależ to prawda, You. _Powiedziała jeszcze bardziej rozbawiona Matsuura, podchodząc do siwowłosej dziewczyny i obejmując ją. _Chika będzie wielce zawiedziona, gdy się dowie, że znalazłaś już pocieszenia w ramionach innej, __**rudowłosej piękności**_. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z wyraźnym podkreśleniem obserwując, jak jej przyjaciółka pada w panikę.

_To nie tak Kanan, ja..._

A więc Watanabe zadurzyła się w Honoce?! Pomyślała Umi. Nie pozwolę na to, **nie pozwolę!** Ona może i nie jest moja, ale...

… _proszę Kanan, nie mów nic Chice, ona mi nie daruje. _

_Och, zapewne. Tyle razy ją przekonywałaś o swojej miłości do niej, a teraz przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, ją zdradzasz! _

_Kan.._

_Nie z-zezwalam na żadne romanse w czasie m-misji! _Wydukała już cała czerwona niczym pomidor brązowooka oficer.

_Sama widzisz, porucznik nie bez powodu zachowała się tak impulsywnie. Ona chce ją dla siebie! _Wykrzyczała You, budząc zdziwienie obu kobiet.

_C-czekaj Watanabe, t-to nie..._

_Doprawdy? Przecież nasza Pani porucznik Umi Sonoda ma narzeczoną. Czyżby również planowała skok w bok? _Odpowiedziała udając zdziwienie Matsuura.

_To prawda Umi, też planujesz zdradę swojej dziewczyny?! _Wtrąciła You.

_Też?! _Zapytała już jawnie śmiejąca się, liliowooka oficer.

_NIE! _Powiedziały jednocześnie agentki.

_Honoka jest moją przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa, której dawno nie widziałam. Stąd moja gwałtowna reakcja i przekazanie dowództwa Tobie, Matsuura. Nie łączy nas żaden romans, jeśli o to Ci chodzi. Jak słusznie zauważyłaś, mam narzeczoną. _Umi była zakłopotana. Nie chciała mówić o swoich problemach świeżo co poznanym ludziom. Zawsze bowiem uważała, iż takie sprawy można omawiać tylko z najbliższymi, najbardziej zaufanymi ludźmi.

_Skoro Pani porucznik tak twierdzi. Za pozwoleniem, odmaszeruję. _Powiedziała Kanan, po czym się oddaliła.

Sonoda odetchnęła. Czemu to musiało ją spotkać i to właśnie w takiej sytuacji. Nie wiedziała już, czy los jej sprzyja, czy jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Z zamyśleń wyrwała ją siwowłosa podkomendna, która podeszła do niej dyskretnie.

_Pani porucznik... skoro nie zamierza się Pani wdawać w romans ze swoją przyjaciółką, to ja... chętnie się z nią umówię. _Powiedziała cicho niebieskooka.

_Watanabe?!_ Wychrypiała tylko niebieskowłosa.

_S-skoro jesteście przyjaciółkami, to pomyślałam, że ma Pani do niej numer telefonu_...

Tego dla Umi było już za wiele. _Wychodzę się przewietrzyć. Matsuura, dowodzisz pod moją nieobecność. _Po czym szybko udała się do wyjścia z budynku, ścigana śmiechem swojej zastępczyni.

Szła wzburzona na You Watanabe. Jak ona mogła dopytywać się o numer telefonu Honoki widząc, jak desperacko ona na jej widok zareagowała. Przecież ona również ma partnerkę, której winna jest wierność. A tymczasem jawnie planuje zdradę z jej Honoką. Watanabe, jak śmiesz?! Zaraz, przecież rudzielec nie był jej. Sonoda przewróciła oczami. Nie wiedziała, nie rozumiała co się z nią działo. Chciała tylko odbudować jej przyjaźń, a zachowywała się niczym zazdrosna kochanka... już na samą myśl o ich zakazanym romansie serce waliło jej w piersi jak szalone, a policzki płonęły. Już nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy podobne uczucia żywiła do Kotori. Nie rozumiała, co się z nią dzieje...

Te, kłopotliwe przemyślenia przerwała, gdy zorientowała się, iż stoi właśnie przed olbrzymią bramą torii do Świątyni Heian. Dlaczego tu jest? Czyżby podświadomie chciała się zobaczyć z Nozomi?! „Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, znajdziesz mnie w Świątyni Heian" - rano wykrzyczała jej fioletowowłosa, gdy praktycznie przed nią uciekła. Wtedy nie chciała jej więcej widzieć, ale teraz? Przez myśl przeszły jej kolejne słowa starszej kobiety z warkoczami „Przed wyjściem z domu, karty powiedziały mi, że dziś spotkam kogoś, kto będzie potrzebował pomocy,".

Przekroczywszy bramę, udała się do głównej świątyni. Jej historyczna architektura rodem z przełomu XI i XII wieku robiła na błękitnookiej dziewczynie wielkie wrażenie. Choć nie była religijna, to potrafiła docenić kunszt rzemieślników i artystów, którzy pracowali nad budowlą. Obserwując kolejne posągi bóstw, piękne obrazy, czy bogate zdobienia. zapomniała na chwilę, po co tu przybyła. Nie wiedziała, jaką funkcję w świątyni pełni wróżbitka Nozomi Tojo. Czyżby przepowiadanie przyszłości było jej pracą?

_Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz Umi. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że będzie to tak szybko. _Powiedziała miłym tonem fioletowowłosa kobieta.

Umi słysząc ją, zatrzymała się. Nieoczekiwane spotkanie znowu skłoniło ją do przemyśleń, czy los jej sprzyja, czy jest wręcz przeciwnie. Odwróciła się i zaniemówiła. Przed nią stała kapłanka miko ubrana w tradycyjne, obszerne, czerwone spodnie hibakama, białą bluzę chihaya z szerokimi rękawami i włosami spiętymi za pomocą noshi. A więc stąd jej dar przewidywania przyszłości. Tojo była szamanką.

_Widzę, iż wywarłam na Tobie wielkie wrażenie w moim świątynnym stroju, Umi. _Powiedziała z rozbawieniem.

_N-nie spodziewałam się, że jesteś kapłanką, Nozomi._

_Cóż, skoro powiedziałam Ci, iż możesz mnie znaleźć w świątyni, to spodziewałam się, że połączysz z tym fakt wieszczenia. Choć z drugiej strony, mogłam nie wziąć pod uwagę możliwości, iż masz coś ważnego do zrobienia i nie będziesz sobie zawracać głowy łączeniem faktów. Cóż, ostatecznie jednak zapragnęłaś się ze mną spotkać. W czym więc mogę Ci pomóc, Umi? _Turkusowooka dziewczyna powiedziała łagodnie, zachęcając funkcjonariuszkę do otwarcia się.

Dla Sonody to wszystko było trudne. Najpierw uznawała tę kobietę za oszustkę, później zaś bała się, że pozna prawdę o jej najbardziej bolesnym przeżyciu w życiu. Chciała jednak wreszcie naprawić błędy z przeszłości, a stojąca przed nią szamanka chciała jej w tym pomóc.

_Chodzi o wróżbę Nozomi. Potrzebuję pomocy w rozwiązaniu problemów z przeszłości i czuję, że Ty możesz mi w tym pomóc. Choć minęło już tyle lat, ja przed tym uciekałam. Aż dziś pojawiłaś się __**Ty**__, a później..._ Brązowooka kobieta na chwilę zaniemówiła, aby wziąć głęboki oddech i się uspokoić. To nie będzie dla niej łatwe.

_Rozumiem, zatem proszę, chodź ze mną. Znam lepsze miejsce na przepowiednie. _Miko poprowadziła oficer do niepozornej kapliczki nad świątynnym jeziorem. W jej wnętrzu znajdował się posąg kobiety z instrumentem w dłoniach zwanym biwa i białym wężem na szyi. Przed nią znajdował się zaś niewielki stolik.

_Jakiego bóstwa to kaplica? _Spytała nieśmiało niebieskowłosa.

_Och, nie martw się Umi. To moje, ukochane miejsce w całej świątyni. Uwielbiam tu przybywać, relaksować się przy zielonej herbacie dostępując błogosławieństw. Tobie zas, one dziś przydadzą się szczególnie. _Powiedziała wyraźnie ucieszona kapłanka.

_Naprawdę?_

_O, tak! Bogini __**Benzaiten**__ jest nie tylko jednym z siedmiu bóstw szczęścia, ale również patronką __**zakochanych**__!_

_Z-zakochanych?! _Zdążyła tylko krzyknąć Umi, po czym zemdlała.

Obudził ją chłodny kompres na czole. _Na długo straciłam przytomność? _Zapytała zażenowana. Nie chciała, aby ludzie znali ją od tej strony.

_Tylko na kilka minut. Najwyraźniej świadomość, iż bogini pobłogosławi Ci w sferze miłosnej, musiała być zbyt ekscytująca! _Odpowiedziała rozweselona szamanka. _Ale dość tego, jesteś tu po wróżbę. Czego zatem, moje wieszczenie ma dotyczyć?_

_Moich przyszłych stosunków z przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa, z którą się pokłóciłam. _

Tym razem, Nozomi nie czyniła żadnych aluzji, czy żartów. Wyłożyła na stół damę trefl, po czym przełożyła talię i podała Umi do przełożenia, co też dziewczyna zrobiła.

_Dziesiątka kier. Może oznaczać nieodwzajemnioną, bądź też skrytą miłość. Dama karo odzwierciedla kobietę o jasnych włosach... dziewiątka kier symbolizuje podziw, szacunek, ale również prawdziwe uczucie. Wreszcie pojednanie. _

_Dziewiątka trefl oznacza zniechęcenie, liczne zmartwienia, ból i łzy. As trefl to najgorsza karta w talii, symbolizująca tragedię. Tu jednak jest odwrócona, a to oznacza, iż nieszczęście się odwróci. Po burzy znów nadejdzie słońce._

_Obie darzycie siebie uczuciem, Umi. Różnica polega jedynie w tym, iż ona kocha Cię głębokim, szczerym uczuciem, a Ty skrycie, jakby bojąc się otwarcie powiedzieć o swojej miłości. Być może ją wypierasz, nie chcąc się do niej przyznać? Może z jakichś powodów nie możesz tego zrobić? Karty mówią również, iż jasnowłosa jest otwarta na pojednanie, które przyniesie radość Wam obu. Nim to się jednak stanie, dojdzie do dramatycznych i tragicznych zdarzeń, które dotkną któreś z Was..._

Serce Sonody znów biło jak oszalałe. A więc wreszcie zakończy tę kłótnię z Honoką. Karty nie kłamią, choć nim to się stanie, mocno jej się oberwie. Bo, że tym razem zły los czeka ją, nie ma wątpliwości. W końcu przed nią ciężka akcja. Zresztą, to i lepiej. Jej przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa już dość się wycierpiała. Zarówno za jej sprawą, jak i okrutnego losu, który odebrał jej przyszłość w sporcie.

Pomimo trudności, które już wkrótce się wydarzą, pozwoliła sobie wreszcie na szczery, szeroki uśmiech.

_Widzę, że choć czekają Cię dramatyczne przeżycia, zachowujesz pogodę ducha, Umi. Czyżby ta kobieta aż tak wiele dla Ciebie znaczyła?_

_Tak. Ona... ona była moim słońcem przez wiele lat. I choć wszystko popsułam i długo jej nie widziałam, nic się nie zmieniło. _Tym razem brązowooka nie wstydziła się, mówiąc głośno te słowa. Była zwyczajnie szczęśliwa.

_Zakochani. _Rozmarzyła się Nozomi._ Coś mi się zdaje, iż bylibyście wspaniałą parą. Wielka szkoda, że już wybrałaś swoją lubą... Ciekawi mnie tylko, kim jest ta jasnowłosa, za którą tak Ci tęskno. _

Teraz to Umi sobie przypomniała, iż przecież dzięki tej Eri, Tojo zapewne zna jej przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. A więc być może uzyska od niej jej adres, albo chociaż numer telefonu.

_Cóż, jeśli o to chodzi, to zapewne ją znasz. Nazywa się Honoka Kosaka..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział piąty: Cisza przed burzą.**

**21.10.2020r. Kioto.**

Niebieskowłosa kobieta spojrzała na ekran monitora na którym znajdował się podgląd z kamer skierowanych na sąsiadujący z salonem fryzjerskim hotel, w którym tymczasowo zatrzymała się grupa filipinek. Prowadzona od wczorajszego dnia obserwacja przez zespół Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego pod komendą porucznik Umi Sonody jak dotąd nie dała żadnych, istotnych rezultatów. Wciąż nie wiadomo było, gdzie jest punkt zborny w którym to przechowywano uzbrojenie, ani jakie konkretnie plany mają terrorystki. Czy będą to zamachy bombowe? A może po prostu wpadną na festiwal Jidai Matsuri i zaczną strzelać do wszystkiego, co się rusza? Przy takim tłumie, jaki będzie na największym festiwalu w Kioto, tak prosty plan i tak pochłonie masę ofiar.

Umi westchnęła. Wyglądało na to, iż jej przewidywania się sprawdzą. Filipinki udadzą się do swej kwatery głównej w nocy, albo i nad ranem, to zaś oznaczało, iż ABP nie będzie miała czasu na przeprowadzenie przygotowań do uderzenia. Przepowiednia Nozomi o nadchodzącej tragedii nabierała kształtów. Oby tylko...

_Pani porucznik Sonoda, proszę._

Wyrwana z rozmyślań nad operacją, bursztynowooka oficer spojrzała na właścicielkę głosu, który się do niej zwrócił.

_Ach, dziękuję You._ Szarowłosa podkomendna podała jej zamówiony w okolicznej restauracyjce obiad: tempura miso ramen. Dowódczyni otwarła opakowanie na wynos, z którego natychmiast zaczął parować wspaniały aromat potrawy, zachęcając ją jeszcze bardziej do zjedzenia posiłku.

_Smacznego, You._

_Smacznego, Pani porucznik. _

Po czym obie kobiety zaczęły jest. Pyszne! – to pierwsze, co przeszło brązowookiej kobiecie przez myśl. Wygląda na to, iż Sakurauchi potrafiła wybrać dobrą restaurację. Wczoraj na kolację prowiantem zajmowała się Matsuura i cóż, można powiedzieć, iż wyszło dość średnio. Szczęśliwie dziś sprawą zajęła się ich łącznościowiec. Kolacją też się...

_Pani porucznik? _Rozmyślania nad drobną przyjemnością, jaką jest posiłek niebieskowłosej kobiecie przerwała jej młodsza, błękitnooka towarzyszka.

_Słucham Watanabe? _Zapytała, widząc nieco zakłopotaną minę podwładnej. W pierwszej chwili myślała, iż ta ma tremę przed akcją, która będzie niewątpliwie krwawa i nie wiadomo, ile ofiar pochłonie po ich stronie. Wkrótce jednak miała się przekonać, iż dla siwowłosej kobiety, nie stanowi to większego zainteresowania. Umysł You Watanabe bowiem, skupiał się na zgoła innych sprawach, niż nadchodząca jatka.

_Obieca Pani, iż nie będzie się złościć? _Zapytała nieco zakłopotana podwładna.

_Oczywiście, że nie będę, You. Jako Twoja przełożona, mam również obowiązek rozwiewać Twoje wątpliwości, oraz wspomagać Cię w sytuacjach kryzysowych. _Odpowiedziała z lekkim zdziwieniem kendoczka.

_Zatem... chciałabym wrócić do naszej wczorajszej rozmowy. _Odpowiedziała już najwyraźniej rozluźniona, bardziej pewna siebie niebieskooka kobieta.

_Co masz na myśli, Watanabe? _W pierwszej chwili Umi nie zrozumiała pytania.

_Chodzi o tego rudzielca, Pani porucznik Sonoda! Pani go zna, to pomyślałam, że uzyskam od Pani kontakt do niej. _Odpowiedziała już cała rozpromieniona You.

_Wa-Watanabe?! Jesteśmy na służbie, w trakcie ważnej misji! Nie czas na t-takie, bezwstydne rzeczy?! _Umi została kompletnie zaskoczona. Do tego stopnia, iż nie potrafiła nawet sensownie odpowiedzieć podkomendnej, co rusz jąkając się.

_Ale Umi, przecież masz narzeczoną! Tak więc nie musisz jej zatrzymywać dla siebie. Masz moje, marynarskie słowo honoru, że zajmę się nią jak przystało na ludzi morza! _Powiedziała wyraźnie podniecona szarowłosa kobieta.

_C-czekaj You! Przecież Ty również masz dziewczynę?! I ludzie morza słyną z tego, iż zostawiają swoje kobiety w porcie, gdy odpływają! _Brązowooka oficer nie wiedziała już, co budzi u niej większe oburzenie. To, że You chce zdradzić swoją ukochaną, jak jej było, chyba Chika? Czy też zamierza wdać się w romans z jej Honoką, po czym porzucić ją, gdy kolejne zadanie ją wezwie.

_To nieprawda Umi, ludzie morza są honorowi_! _I nie porzucę jej, jeśli zgodzi się zostać moją dziewczyną... to Chika ma w zwyczaju oglądać się za spódniczkami... _Skończyła już nieco przytłumiona Watanabe.

Niebieskowłosa porucznik była zaskoczona i nie wiedziała w pierwszej chwili, co powiedzieć. Czyżby ona naprawdę myślała o poważnym związku z jej rudzielcem? Cóż, przynajmniej tak twierdziła. Problem w tym, że Umi miała własne fantazje odnośnie Honoki. I jeżeli już ktoś miałby się z nią wdawać w romans, to byłaby to ona! No, a przynajmniej tak siebie w tym utwierdzała. Na myśl o wczorajszym popołudniu, gdy widziała jak czułe ta cała Eri zachowywała się w stosunku do Honoki, miała pewne podejrzenia, co do intencji blondynki. Wyglądało na to, iż ma konkurencję do względów jej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. Nic dziwnego zatem, iż ta doktor Nishikino, tak ozięble do niej podeszła... o czym ona właściwie rozmyślała, przecież miała już Kotori!

_You, Honoka ma już narzeczoną. To lekarz, nazywa się Maki Nishikino. Nawet, gdyby przyjąć, iż mówisz prawdę i naprawdę chcesz być z nią na poważnie, to wierz mi, ta doktor nie odpuści, a widać, iż Honoka darzy ją wielkim uczuciem. _Umi miała nadzieję, że ta odpowiedź zakończy temat. Myliła się jednak. Błękitnooka najwyraźniej nie zamierzała tak łatwo odpuszczać tematu, ku jej własnej rozpaczy.

_Zatem zostaje nam tylko płomienny romans... cóż, to i tak nie najgorsza opcja. _Powiedziała w zamyśleniu Watanabe.

_N-nie pozwalam!_ Krzyknęła wyraźnie zaskoczona Sonoda. Jednocześnie musiała przyznać, iż bezwstydna praktyczność You robiła na niej pewne wrażenie. Tu zazdrościła swojej podwładnej.

_Jeśli jesteś zazdrosna Umi, to nie martw się. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, abyś sama również skorzystała z okazji i spędziła niezapomniane chwile ze swoją uroczą przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa. _Mówiąc to, młoda kobieta promiennie się uśmiechnęła.

Sama Umi, nie wiedziała zaś, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. To było zbyt bezwstydne jak dla niej. Niezwykle kuszące, ale bezwstydne. Dzięki Nozomi miała pewność, że Honoka kocha ją, nawet, jeśli nie tak mocno jak kiedyś. Ona sama zaś uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo rudzielec jest dla niej ważny. Nawet pomimo tych wszystkich lat, w których się nie widzieli, najwyraźniej nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż jednak zostawała Kotori i Maki. Dwie przeszkody, stanowiące część ich obecnego życia. Ani ona, ani Honoka, tego była pewna, nie zrezygnują z nich, a więc kuszące pokusy You musiały zostać w sferze marzeń. **Być może w innym życiu? **Pomyślała jeszcze...

_Pani porucznik, Kanan na linii. _

Z rozmyślań wybudziła ją łączniczka Sakurauchi.

_Dziękuję Riko, łącz. _Była już zmęczona gierkami swojej podkomendnej Watanabe, czas wracać do pracy.

_Jakieś ważne informacje Matsuura?_

_Nic istotnego, Pani porucznik. Filipinki udały się do jednej z lokalnych restauracji na obiad. Później zwiedziły Świątynię Heian, kilka innych, lokalnych atrakcji turystycznych, oraz centrum handlowe, w którym odwiedziły kilka sklepów odzieżowych. Żadnych prób kontaktu, bądź innych , podejrzanych ruchów. Obecnie kierują się w stronę hotelu, tak więc wkrótce powinniśmy wrócić, o ile nic po drodze się nie wydarzy. _

_Dziękuję Kanan. Zatem czekamy za wasz powrót. Bez odbioru._

_Pani porucznik. _

A więc dalej nic, pomyślała brązowooka oficer. Nie dadzą nam żadnej wskazówki, w niczym nam nie ułatwią. Oby kapitan Kira miała więcej szczęścia.

Umi westchnęła tylko i znów spojrzała na monitor laptopa, na którym wyświetlały się nagrania z kamer skierowanych na hotel Filipinek. Rosa abn Kato siedziała spokojnie i przyglądała się czemuś na swoim komputerze. Najpewniej planom i opisom festiwalu, zawyrokowała. Gdy miała już odwrócić wzrok od monitora, zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Rosa spojrzała w sam środek jednej z kamer. Jej krwistoczerwone oczy płonęły, a na ustach pojawił się na pozór miły, można by nawet rzecz czarujący uśmiech. Sonode jednak on przerażał.

_Sakurauchi..._

_Niemożliwe jest, aby udało jej się wykryć nasze kamery. To musi być niezamierzony ruch. _Odpowiedziała natychmiast technik.

Umi tylko kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie widząc, iż Rosa już kieruje uśmiechniętą twarz w kierunku jednej z podwładnych. Niepotrzebnie się niepokoi, pomyślała. Mimo wszystko, instynkt aż krzyczał jej, iż terrorystka o wszystkim wie i nie może już się doczekać starcia. Oficer jakby chcąc się sama przekonać, pokręciła tylko głową, aby odgonić niechciane myśli.

Ona nic nie wie, jeszcze raz próbowała siebie przekonać...

* * *

Umi spojrzała na zegarek, dochodziła osiemnasta, godzina umówionego kontaktu z przełożoną. Oby tylko Kira Tsubasa nie uznała, iż brak nowych informacji wynika z niekompetencji podwładnej. To mogłoby bowiem oznaczać koniec rozwoju kariery niebieskowłosej kobiety.

_Sakurauchi,przygotuj linię kontaktową z kapitan Kirą Tsubasą na punkt osiemnasta._

_Tak jest poruczniku. _

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na monitor, na którym znajdowały się teraz wszystkie terrorystki. Czwórka z nich była zajęta jakąś grą karcianą. Zupełnie, jakby były na wakacjach, a nie przygotowywały zamach terrorystyczny. Podświadomie wyczekiwała kolejnego spojrzenia Rosy. Obwieszczenia, że wie, że ją obserwują i jest gotowa się z nimi zmierzyć. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Abn Kato jakby nigdy nic oglądała znudzona hotelową telewizję...

_Pani porucznik, kontakt za pięć, cztery... _

Umi odetchnęła głęboko, przyjęła postawę zasadniczą, po czym rozpoczęło się spotkanie z przełożoną.

_...jeden, start. _Powiedziała plutonowa.

_Dobry wieczór, porucznik Sonoda. Jakieś nowe wieści?_

_Nic nowego, ma'am. Żadnych podejrzanych ruchów ze strony naszych podopiecznych. Część zespołu udała się po południu na miasto. Lokalna świątynia, zabytki, centrum handlowe... nic, co mogłoby nam pomóc w lokalizacji bazy operacyjnej przeciwnika. Według raportu zespołu śledzącego, nie dokonały także jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. _

Umi widziała, iż Tsubasa jest rozczarowana. Najwyraźniej ona także niczego nie uzyskała. A to oznacza, iż jej kariera póki co, nie jest zagrożona. Gorzej, iż w takiej sytuacji, będą musiały walczyć bez wcześniejszego przygotowania, a to już dobrze nie brzmiało.

_U nas sytuacja przedstawia się podobnie. Wszystkie terrorystki od samego rana udały się miasto, odwiedzając różne, znane turystycznie miejsca. Najwyraźniej robią wszystko, aby uchodzić za prawdziwe turystki. A to oznacza, iż na miejsce zgrupowania, udadzą się najpewniej dziś późną nocą, na kilka gadzin przed samym początkiem festiwalu Jidai Matsuri. To zaś nie daje nam czasu na szczegółowe zaplanowanie akcji. Będziemy musieli uderzać niemal z marszu, bez dokładnego rozpoznania terenu. Pani porucznik, proszę nakazać swoim podkomendnym, aby najpóźniej po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej założyły sprzęt szturmowy. Za cztery godziny wkraczamy w stan pogotowia bojowego._

_Tak jest, pani kapitan Kira._

_Zatem ustalone. Gdy zacznie się akcja, nawiążemy połączenie stałe. Bez odbioru._

_Rozkaz, bez odbioru._

Umi znowu spojrzała na zegarek, dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Czas na zmianę wart. Ostatnią już w czasie tej akcji.

_Riko, przekaż dowódczyni drugiej drużyny, iż o dziewiętnastej przejmuje obserwację naszych celów. Pozostali mają zejść na spoczynek, Ty równie. To będzie pracowita noc. Najpóźniej o dwudziestej drugiej wszyscy mają być w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym. _Wydawszy rozkazy, niebieskowłosa skierowała się do swojego materaca. Jako podejmująca decyzje, musi być w pełni sił, każdy bowiem błąd, będzie mógł oznaczać niepotrzebne straty.

_Tak jest, Pani porucznik Sonoda. Przekazuję rozkazy. _Odpowiedziała plutonowa Sakurauchi, technik zespołu, po czym przepisowo zasalutowała.

Umi odpowiedziała jej z gracją, po czym oddaliła się, aby spocząć.

* * *

Umi rozejrzała się, był piękny, wiosenny dzień. Wiosenny, chodź był październik, zdziwiła się. Do tego, już nie była w Kioto, a w miejscu, które doskonale znała. To jej liceum – Otonokizaka. Mijały ją dziewczyny, wśród których niektóre twarze rozpoznawała, jej koleżanki ze szkolnych lat. A więc śniła, zawyrokowała.

Nagle przeszył ją zimny dreszcz. Coś podpowiadało jej, że to **ten dzień**. Spojrzała na zegarek, było południe, czas treningu kendo w ich klubie... Przełknąwszy ślinę, udała się biegiem w miejsce tak dobrze jej znane, miejsce z którym wiązało się tyle wspomnień. Zarówno radosnych, jak i bolesnych.

Jak się domyślała, to faktycznie był **ten dzień**. Dzień ich rozstania, jak później miała się przekonać. Stały tam obie naprzeciwko siebie, w pełnym wyposażeniu do walki. Scena z przeszłości zaczęła rozgrywać się przed teraźniejszą Sonodą niczym film. Tamtego dnia, Honoka była mocno przygaszona. Zaledwie dwa tygodnie wcześniej, Kotori wyjechała z kraju w pogoni za swoją szansą, do Europy. Rudzielca to przybiło mocno, choć życzyła przyjaciółce sukcesu. Sama Umi, a dokładniej jej młodsza wersja, stała się jednak jeszcze bardziej restrykcyjna dla niebieskookiej przyjaciółki. Brązowooka nie chciała skrzywdzić swojej przyjaciółki, a wręcz przeciwnie, chciała dla niej jak najlepiej. Chciała, aby zaszła wysoko. Niestety nie potrafiła zrozumieć, iż nie jest ona równie uzdolniona jak ona. Mimo to, uparcie strofowała Honokę, doprowadzając ją nieświadomie do załamania. Dla Kosaki bowiem, każda połajanka, każdy krzyk, czy inny objaw niezadowolenia ze strony Umi, był niezwykle bolesny.

Tego popołudnia Kosaka miała wreszcie pęknąć. Ledwo zdany test z matematyki znowu rozwścieczył burszytowooką dziewczynę, doprowadzając Honokę w stan marazmu. To zaś przełożyło się na nieudany trening kendo, który poskutkował kolejnymi gromami na biednego rudzielca. Normalnie zapewne Sonoda by nie wybuchła, ale zbliżał się ważny turniej i chciała być pewna, że jej ruda przyjaciółka go wygra.

Porucznik Sonoda mogła tylko w bezsilności obserwować jak ona z przeszłości w pewnym momencie policzkuje Honokę i nazywa ją najgorszą osobą na świecie. Widok opuszczającej salę Honoki ze łzami wciąż łamał jej serce. Gdyby tylko nie była takim tchórzem i od razu za nią pognała, aby przeprosić. Gdyby spróbowała zrozumieć swoje uczucia i powiedziała Honoce, że ją **kocha**. Wtedy zapewne ich drogi by się nie rozeszły. I teraz byliby razem. Kotori kochała je obie równie mocno, nie byłaby więc zła. Umi dobrze pamiętała, jak bardzo wstrząśnięta i rozczarowana była, gdy po powrocie do kraju nie zastała już swojej pierwszej przyjaciółki. Pamięta jak dziś, jak Kotori Minami wściekła się na nią. Za podniesienie ręki na ich przyjaciółkę, za w zasadzie błahostkę. Z perspektywy bowiem czasu była pewna, że przekonałaby Honokę do porzucenia pomysłu odejścia z klubu. Wtedy jednak nie myślała. Kierował nią gniew. Gniew i głupota.

A po wszystkim była zbyt wielkim tchórzem, aby przeprosić. Wmówiła sobie, że zrobi to następnego dnia w szkole. Przyszedł czwartek, a jej rudej przyjaciółki nie było na lekcjach. W piątek sytuacja się powtórzyła, a ona wciąż nie miała odwagi, aby działać.

Gdyby pobiegła tego piątkowego wieczora, jak rozważała, to może by ją powstrzymała. Ona jednak stchórzyła, czekając do poniedziałku... Tego feralnego dnia było już po wszystkim. Ich wychowawczyni obwieściła im, że ich koleżanka, Honoka Kosaka przeniosła się do innej szkoły. Tak oto gniew i tchórzostwo jej młodszego ja, doprowadził do utraty jej drogiej przyjaciółki...

_Po uc a..._

_Por znik So od..._

_Porucznik Sonoda!_

Umi obudziła się ze snu gwałtownie. Nie czas na sny o przeszłości. Mają do wykonania zadanie.

_Jak sytuacja, You?_

_Oddział Kato wyruszył! _Zameldowała Watanabe.

_Co z naszymi ludźmi?_

_Druga drużyna w drodze za terrorystami. Reszta ruszyła do wozów. Kanan i Riko czekają na nas na dole._

_Doskonale Watanabe, zaczynamy._

Umi ruszyła z niebieskooką podkomendną do wyjścia. Schodząc po schodach poprawiła jeszcze zapięcia kamizelki taktycznej i hełmu, oraz sprawdziła godzinę. Trzecia pięćdziesiąt dwie. Wkrótce nadejdzie ranek, a z nim rozstrzygnięcie.

* * *

**Od autora:**

**Dotarliśmy do kulminacyjnego momentu w historii. W następnym rozdziale dojdzie do starcia pomiędzy siłami ABP, a terrorystkami. A po nim... cóż, Umi będzie mogła wreszcie zakończyć swoją waśń z Honoką. O ile oczywiście tsundere Maki Nishikino jej na to pozwoli.**

**W tle jest jeszcze You Watanabe, która ma chrapkę na naszego rudzielca z Homury. Sam nie wiem jeszcze, czy w epilogu będzie miała swoje pięć minut, czy skupić się na wątku Umi i Honoki. Zobaczymy. **

**Czołem.**


End file.
